A New Leaf
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: When Jude runs to Tommy for support,things happen. Will Tommy run like he did last time or will he stay true to his heart and let Jude in on how he really feels. Read and Review. This is my first fanfiction,so give me tips.
1. Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or things would be very different if I did. Also, unless anything is credited to any artist, writer or band, I write the poetry and the songs, like I said I will credit the performer or writers if I did not write it.**

**Also: This is in Tommy's point of view, and Jude's. It switches up a lot.**

**Chapter 1: Promises**

"LITTLE TOMMY Q, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR." I heard a voice yelling outside my window and I heard someone beating on the door. I got up to look and it was Jude, standing there in a white shirt, and her faded flare blue jeans. She was completely soaked.

"TOMMY COME ON. IT'S ALMOST BELOW FREZZING OUT HERE." She yelled again. I finally got down stairs to open the door for her.

"And, I ask what are you doing here?" I asked her, trying not to stare at her but, it was hard. Damn it , why did she have to look so sexy and be so soaked. I noticed that she had bags with her.

"Come one, let me inside." She begged me pleadingly. She batted her big icy blue eyes at me and gave me her puppy dog face. She knew I could never say no to her when she did that.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked her.

"My dad came over to give Sadie her birthday present and fund out that my mom and Don, her divorce lawyer are engaged. He got mad and Sadie left and went to some new guy of hers and my mom and dad are literally throwing their wedding china at each other." She swiftly explained to me.

I couldn't resist her and then I noticed that I was freezing out of my mind. I looked down and all I was wearing was a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. I was completely startled and I guess I forgot to get dresses. Jude tried not to make it obvious that she was staring but, that was completely impossible. So I moved out of the way and let her in.

When Jude stepped into the house I realized she had never been here before and the spare rooms were really messy. While she looked around I just stood there and watched her. I was amazed at how the only girl that understands me, the only girl who will every truly know the real me, the girl who brings out the best in me, the one who will truly get me is sixteen, about to turn seventeen.

"Jude, you're going to have to sleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"Spare rooms are a mess, not unless you want to sleep in my room with me."

"Only if you promise that you won't try anything Quincy."

"You're my girl, why would I try anything." I told her. I guess it was because she though I cheated on her sister which was a completely bogus lie. I never even touched that model, and plus I was ready to break up with Sadie anyways, because she acted like more of a fan than a girlfriend to me and that's not what I needed.

"Alright," Jude sat her bags down, and her guitar and she walked with me back to my room."

"Jude, aren't you going to change into dry clothes or do you want to get the bed wet?" I asked her and then she ran into the living room and grabbed a bag.

I didn't hear Jude rummaging around in the living room after a few minutes so I figured it was safe to go in. Boy was I wrong. Jude was standing therein her panties and bra she had just slipped on her pants and she was grabbing a shirt when she realized I was standing there. She grabbed a shirt and I stumbled backwards a little bit when I finally got to my room and shut the door.

I couldn't believe what I just saw, Jude Harrison half naked in my living room. It took everything I had not to go up to her and kiss her smack on the center of her lips. I wanted to but, I stopped myself.

Jude turned sixteen exactly seven moths ago today, so a year and four months until she was eighteen and I didn't want to wait but, I knew that if we started something now, it would spread like wildfire in the press and I didn't want to damage Jude's career like mine was.

I couldn't stop myself from looking though. Jude was amazing, end of story. She was perfect in so many ways and I was madly in love with her but, if I told her that I would freak her out, even though I know she cares for me. I don't care if she chooses not to show it because of what happened at her sweet sixteen or with her sister, or even when she tried to kiss me at the Vinyl Palace, Jude was mine and nothing was going to stop me when she turned eighteen but, my heart and my head were both screaming at me.

My heart was saying that I love her and I should admit my feelings for her no matter what and my head was telling me that it was too risky and that we would get caught. Darius would fire me, Georgia and EJ would get mad and Jude's entire family would freak, except for her friends who knew that e had feelings for each other but, we would never do anything about them.

I kept telling myself it was better but, every single time I let my feelings show, it always backfired and I end up telling her that it was a mistake and it never should have happened. But, there is no use denying that we have a connection, there is just no point. But, how was I going to resist myself when she was in the same house with me, and let alone in the same bed, less than a foot away.

I knew it. Jude was my soul mate but, I have never for the life of me been in love. I have said it a million times but, I have never felt it or meant it, unless it was a member of my family. I love Jude more than words can say. There is no way to describe it.

My love for her is unconditional, passionate, fulfilling; my head spins when ever I am around her. When ever I am in the same room as her, my heart stops when she walks into the room, and my lungs fill with he heavenly scent. There was no point in denying it anymore my love for Jude was unstoppable and no matter how hard I denied it, it was there, boiling under the surface looking for the easiest way out.

"What am I doing here? Why am I outside his house waiting in him to answer his door? It's two o'clock in the morning and I just walked five miles with everything I could shove in my five suitcases, my backpack and my guitar, in the pouring rain, and it was freezing out here." I said in my mind kicking Tommy's door waiting on him to answer.

When he looked out the window my heart stopped. I had to catch my breath, to keep from falling down. I loved him no matter what he did to me, I always came back.

When he kissed me at my Sweet Sixteen, I loved it. That kiss was filled with so much passion and desire that I knew we were soul mates, even though he told me to forget the kiss and that it was all a mistake.

Then when he dated my sister, Sadie I was so angry at both of them. Sadie, because she knew that I had feelings for him and Tommy, because he was flirting with me, he had made me fall for him again, and he was falling back this time. He and Sadie just broke up but, she thinks he cheated on her, when I don't know if he did or not. I was starting to think not because he would never cheat on anyone, ever.

I knew I was making a huge mistake by coming here but, I needed a place to stay and Jamie and Pasty were at the Mini-Studio, that I owned. But, I gave Patsy access to it mainly because I bought it from one of her old acquaintances.

When I noticed Tommy with no shirt on, I knew I blushed, and that I had no way to hide it since my hair was completely soaked through. Tommy was staring at me and I actually liked it mainly because I knew he cared and because I wanted him to. Normally if I was rain soaked like this, I wouldn't let any guy stare at me and I would find a way to change immediately but, with Tommy I would let him do whatever he wanted to me.

My love for Tommy had grown in the last year and a half. My love for him was unconditional, and no matter what he did, I always came back to him. It was like I needed him to survive but, I don't see how since I survived fifteen and a half years without him. But, I couldn't think when he was near me, he made me a better writer, and he made me a better person.

I knew that I couldn't say it because I knew he would run. He always ran if his feelings for someone actually meant something to him. I used to hate Tommy, mainly because he was in Boyz Attack. A five member boy band like: N'Sync, and the Back Street Boys. I hated their music and I hated them. They were all stuck up arrogant assholes in my book. But, then when I got to know him, my outward feelings and my inside one's changed a lot.

I knew that we couldn't be together because of the fact that I am not eighteen but because he would hurt me. I know they say that you can't know love until you've had a broken heart but, I have had my heart broken and I don't wan it to happen again. I am head over hills, fairytale romance in love with Tommy and I can't seem to control it.

When Tommy suggested that we share a room, I knew that I was in for a rude awakening. How can someone have a three bedroom a four bathroom house and all the guest rooms be messed up? But, oh well. I was going to sleep on the couch but, I knew that the thunder would wake me up in the middle of the night so I opted for the room I was going

to end up in anyways.

When I walked out of Tommy's room to change, I was rummaging around in my bag and I didn't think that he was actually going to come out into the living room but, he did and he saw almost everything. Considering the fact that I had on a thong and He walked out when I was putting on my pants and I had no shirt on, just a lacy bra, he got the full view.

I was embarrassed and shocked at the same time. More than likely I wasn't going to able to sleep tonight. The lightening was getting bad, and so was the thunder. The rain was heavy, and it sounded like hail. I was freaked and I was glad Tommy was here. I knew that something was going to happen.

I made him promise that nothing would but, everyone knows how that goes. When you have feelings for someone they are uncontrollable and they will slip out. I never should have made him promise not to do anything.

_Knock, knock, and knock._ I heard someone knocking on my door and I knew that it was Jude. She was the only person that was here at this hour in my house.

"You can come in."

"Just making sure, at least I have manners." She jokingly said.

"It's my house. You know, I could have left you in the rain and not let you in but, I am a good humanitarian and I did what was right." I mockingly said to her

She jumped on top of me and was straddling me on the bed.

"Your going to regret that Quincy." She said in a serious tone.

"You know, I still haven't gotten you back for calling me Little Tommy Q earlier when you were banging on my door."

Jude grabbed a pillow and hit me in my face. I grabbed one and hit her right back. Pretty soon I had rolled us over and she was under me and I was on top of her. Our faces were barely an inch apart. I looked at Jude straight in the eyes before I made my move.

I bent down almost like trying to kiss her or so she thought but, I was getting ready. When she closed her eyes for an instant I picked her up and threw her over my shoulders and spun her around really fast.

"TOMMY, COME ONE PUT ME DOWN. PLEASE." She yelled she was kicking me in my stomach it didn't hurt because she was playfully kicking and playfully hitting me in my back.

"Not until you admit that you were wrong Harrison."

"About what," I was still spinning and now it was strangely hilarious.

"Calling me Little Tommy Q, you know I hate it."

"How else did you expect me to wake you up at two o'clock in the morning? You sleep like me, nothing can wake you up. I knew if I yelled that I would get your attention."

"Still though, I hate that name. I truly hate it. Don't you ever call me Little Tommy Q, again. It's Tommy Quincy." I mimicked that to the way that I said it when Jude first walked into G-Major and found out who her producer was.


	2. Power Outage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and poetry used. If I didn't write it I will give some form or credit to the artist or writer.**

**Chapter 2: Power Outage**

The lights flickered when I finally put Jude down on the bed she was dizzy and she looked like she was ready to kill him. But, she looked into his big blue eyes and 'How could I do this? I have to sleep in the same bed with her. Oh my god. What did I get myself into? I just saw her naked, and I won't be able to control myself.' He thought to himself.

"You know your going to make me sick spinning me around like that." She told me as she batted her blue eyes at me again.

I got up and went to the living room and walked out onto the terrace. The thunder was booming and the lightening was bright. The rain was pounding down and I could see Jude through the window, she was looking around my room and noticed the picture of us by my nightstand.

'Why does he have a picture of us by his bed' I thought to myself. The picture was from my Sweet Sixteen right before I made my debut. We were happy and smiling and no one ever had a doubt that exactly one hour later, Tommy would kiss me and then make me promise that I never happened.

I mean I understand why no one could know. He would have lost his job, he could have gone to jail, and my parents would have killed him, literally. But, it hurt for him to kiss me with all of that fire and passion and then forget about it. Even though, I know he still thinks about it. Sometimes when he looks at me, I can tell it in his eyes; he is thinking about that kiss and what happened.

'What the hell is he doing out there?' I thought to myself.

I noticed him on the terrace looking out into the thunder and lightening. The rain was pounding and I wanted this night to last forever. 'Jude, stop it. If he wanted you, he never would have told you to forget the kiss, and another thing, He cheated on your sister, or so everyone thinks. This would kill Sadie.'

I decided to walk out there and see what he's doing.

Jude, I thought you'd be in bed by now. I told her.

"No, I decided to come out here and look at the non-existent stars with you."

"Yeah, there are no stars but, it actually feels good out here."

We both looked out. The terrace overlooked the ocean and the waves were huge and it was beautiful, even though it was dark. I could smell the ocean and the salt in it.

I could see the spot where Jude goes to write music or get away from it all. The only reason I even knew where the spot was is because I go there too. I was walking towards it one day, and Jude was there. She didn't see me walk up. It was the day after he sweet sixteen and she was finishing 'Time to Be Your 21'. She said it was about Shay but, I knew better. It was about me.

I love her and I want to tell her but, she's not even seventeen yet. This makes things complicated and makes things worse. I love Jude. She is my fire, she is the reason that I live and breathe. She fills the hole inside of me; she makes me a better man than I could ever think I could be. She believes in me. She knows my talent and she tells me the truth, no matter how much it hurts, or even if it kills me. Jude is a burning flame that is so mesmerizing and beautiful.

I was looking at Jude. He blond hair was blowing in the wind and she looked so beautiful. Jude's eyes were rare and pure. You could tell everything about her from her eyes. No matter how much she was hurting and no matter how much pain she feels, no matter how much she tries to hide it, it's there. I know when she is lying to me because it hurts me whenever she is hurt. I loved her more than words can say.

The thunder was booming and it was loud it scared Jude. She jumped a little and she moved closer to me. I could smell her sweet perfume, and I could kind of feel her skin on mine. Jude was wearing some black baggy sweat pants, and a hot pink wife beater. She looked radiant and gorgeous. I moved my hand closer to hers and she grabbed it. I interlocked her fingers with mine and we stood there for what seems like forever until the lights flickered and the power went out.

"Tommy, do you have any candles?" she asked me. We were walking around inside trying not to fall over anything when I came across a lighter and ran into Jude.

"I don't know where they are."

I opened the lighter and flicked it on. I went into the kitchen and opened the junk drawer, and noticed a few bags of tea cup candles. I took the bag and went into the bedroom and spread them all over the place. I lit them and it made the room look really intimate, which wasn't what I was going for.

When Jude walked in the room, she looked surprised. I walked into the bathroom and put a few candles on the sink and the back of the toilet. Just incase we got up in the middle of the night. I noticed Jude get in the bed and I followed.

"Are you trying to seduce me Quincy?" She asked me.

"Why. I promised you nothing would happen."

"Yeah but, this is kind of intimate."

"Well if you rather, I can blow out the candles and we can sleep and move around in the darkness." I sarcastically replied to her.

"Alright, alright I won't make anymore assumptions about it." She told me and she closed her eyes. She was facing me and she was almost instantly asleep. I was facing her and I closed my eyes, and instantly followed.


	3. Dreams and Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. The only things I own in this are the songs and the poetry. I will credit the original artists or writers if I didn't write it.**

**Chapter 3: Dreams and Discoveries**

I drifted off into a dream state. The dream was weird. It involved one night when I was on tour with BoyzAttack; it was the night after I announced that I was done. It was the night of the final concert. My friend, Anne was their. I had given her three backstage passes and three front row tickets to bring friends/guests of her choice.

It was right after I walked off stage, she was there with this gorgeous blond that had lightly green tinted eyes, and she looked about fifteen. Then she was standing beside this red head. Her hair was radiant like a burning flame with the rare icy blue eyes, and she was humming a tune.

She looked about thirteen. I was nineteen. I remember that me and the red head walked around and her sister stayed behind. She told me that she was a songwriter, and that she was trying to pursue and career in music. We talked for what seemed like hours, by the time we got back to my dressing room it was about midnight and I remember Anne, telling me it was time to go. I remember giving the red head a journal that was blank, with a note inside of it.

When I woke up, it dawned upon me that the red head was Jude. She was there because Sadie dragged her, she didn't want to be there at all. It was light when I looked over. I kept running my dream in my head. It was so weird, because I actually had feelings for her.

'No, you couldn't have had feelings fir Jude when she was that young.' I told myself.

I looked down and Jude was asleep, with her head on my chest. I looked over at the clock and the power was still out. I reached for my cell trying not to wake Jude up and it was nine o'clock in the morning. It dawned upon me that it was a Wednesday morning and Jude was still in school. But, she was already late enough, so I just let her sleep.

After a few minutes I fell asleep again. Jude still had her head on my chest and when I woke back up my arms were wrapped around her as if I didn't want her to ever leave. He finally opened eyes and she looked into mine and she looked at me surprised that I didn't move my arms.

"What time is it Quincy?" she asked still tired.

"Let me look." I reached over to my cell and looked at the clock.

"It's about ten until noon."

"Oh no, I missed school. Oh well I can just tell them I was recording today."

"You alright Harrison, you got pissed and relieved in the same sentence."

"Yeah, it was way too many thoughts running through my head at once."

"You want to get some lunch?"

"Sure. Did the power come back on yet?"

"I don't think so, the clocks not blinking yet."

We both got up. I walked into the kitchen and Jude went into the bathroom. I was rummaging around to see if I had anything worth eating here when I realized I didn't. I walked back into my room and snuck into the bathroom hoping Jude was done. She was getting out of the shower and I walked in on her again.

She didn't have any clothes on and she didn't really notice. Her back was turned towards me and I couldn't believe my eyes. The steam was heavy and thick. I was blinking my eyes, rapidly. When she turned around she was as shocked as I was. I went over to her and kissed her.

I put my arms around her wait and kissed her like there was end. I kissed her and she kissed me back. It felt like everything around us was melting away. That kiss was full of passion, longing, and everything in between. I pushed us up against the shower door, and then she pushed us off again and we were out of the bathroom and on my bed.

"Jude, I love you." I whispered in her ear, breaking the kiss for a brief second.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

I was on top of her and she kissed me fiercely and with passion. I moved down on her kissing her neck, her chest and all the way down to her belly button and back again. She moaned slightly, and I kissed her more. She rolled us over and she was on top of me. My pants dropped to the ground, and she was kissing me all over.

A few hours later Jude was asleep in my arms and I was asleep as well. I couldn't believe what just happened between us. I didn't regret any of it but, I hoped that Jude wouldn't expect me too. I looked over at my phone and it said that it was almost four o'clock. I was in shock, and amazed at us. In my mind we were together, and it was that way in my heart too.

About two hours later, Jude woke up. We had spent the entire day wrapped in each others arms. Jude looked at me, and I looked into her eyes and I could tell she was waiting for it to happen. She was waiting on me to tell her to forget it and that it wasn't real. But, I wasn't going to do that. I knew it would kill her if I did. I couldn't make myself do that because it would be a lie. I wasn't going to break her heart again because she wasn't eighteen. That was it, I don't care if we hide our relationship or don't hide it, and I'm with Jude always and forever.

'Oh my god, what did we just do? I just had sex with my sisters' ex-boyfriend whom I have had a crush on forever. I know what he's going to do. He's going to tell me that it was a mistake, I know he will.' I was thinking to myself. I could feel a tear forming on the side of my eye and I knew I was about to cry, and there was no use holding it in.

I let it out and then they kept coming.

'This is stupid. Jude pull yourself together. He walked in on you naked, and then he kissed me and we are both in this. I love him and he did whisper he loved me, didn't he.' I was thinking to myself. I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks on me or if I was dreaming.

'Oh no, she thinks I'm going to tell her it was a mistake. That's why she's crying, I know that's why.' I told myself.

"Jude please don't cry." I told her. I reached towards her face, and wiped the tears off of her cheek.

"Why Tommy, why don't you want me to cry. Because it will make you feel better about breaking my heart. Because you'll feel like a man, after you tell me you love me and you sleep with me." She was crying harder now.

"No, I'm not. I want toe with you and only you Jude. I don't care anymore, I'm done with it. I'm done hiding how I feel and I am done waiting for you to turn eighteen. I really don't care, I Love You, that's a god given fact. I can't explain it but, I know that it's real, so please don't cry because I know you were thinking I was going to say, that it was a mistake and forget that this ever happened right?" I told her. I could tell she believed me because she stopped crying and she kissed me, and I kissed her back.

"Your serious, you want to be with me, and you don't think this was a mistake?" She asked me in disbelief.

"Yes, I am telling you the truth. I want you and only you, and no one else."

About thirty seconds after that, my doorbell rang. I got up and out my pajama pants on and answered the door. I didn't want to leave Jude but I did, and it killed me to e away from her for more than a second. I walked out to the door and answered it. It was Darius, with Georgia, and EJ.

'Uh Oh' was all I thought in my head.


	4. My One and Only

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. The only things I own are the poetry and the songs because I write them. If I didn't write it then I will give credit to the original artists or writers.**

**Chapter 4: My One and Only**

"Jesus Tommy, you and Jude have disappeared all day. Jude didn't show up at school, and plus she left home last night with a bunch of her stuff. We got a little worried about you." Darius said.

"Is she answering her phone?" I asked them

"No" they all said at the same time.

I noticed them looking around and then they noticed some of the packed clothes. I was scrambling in my mind to think of a good excuse because I was a bad liar thanks to me growing up with Kwest, he can't lie to save his life, and it rubbed off on me.

"Tommy, why is Jude's stuff here?" Georgia directly asked me.

"Well, see what happened was, Jude showed up here at two in the morning soaking wet and crying so I let her stay here. She took my bed and I slept on the couch."

"Well then where is she?" They all demanded.

"Asleep" I told them. They seemed to believe me I guess because I was partially telling the truth and because they probably would have taken anything I said, since they all trusted me.

"and You're not lying to us?"

"Nope, not one bit." I convincingly pulled off.

I heard Tommy talking outside and I heard Darius, Georgia and EJ. Whatever Tommy was saying was good because they were mentioning me and my stuff that was out in the living room. I knew Tommy was a bad liar but, he was actually pulling this off.

'What am I going to do? Should I march out there and tell them about us? Should I keep it quiet, and let Tommy handle it? Or should I do what my heart says?' I asked myself in my head.

I didn't know what I was going to do but, I knew that if they found out Tommy and I were together; they would fire Tommy as my producer and probably form G-Major. Then Tommy would hate me and we would break up. I didn't know but, I had to think of something fast because I knew I was going to have to have a perfect excuse when I walked into G-Major tomorrow morning.

I was a little puzzled as to why Tommy didn't tell them. I guess to keep it quiet for now or maybe because I actually wanted to keep his job. I didn't know but, I wasn't going to sit around here. I got out of the bed and remembered that my clothes were in the living room. So I went to Tommy's dresser and pulled out a long sleeve t-shirt that he always wears and it smells like him too and I put it on. I crawled back in the bed incase they decided to come back here and see if he was telling the truth.

"Look in my room. Jude is asleep because she was tired last night. She didn't tell me exactly what happened but, I knew it was bad considering that Sadie wasn't there and she is still pretty peeved at me anyways." Then it dawned upon me after I said that, Georgia and EJ were here.

"Hold on let's stop the interrogation here. When did you two get back?" I asked them

"Oh were back for good. D here decided to let us work for G-Major again since everyone missed us and we started Instant Star." Georgia explained.

I was glad to have them back, I had really missed them. Since they left, right after Jude started her tour this last summer.

"So do you believe me or do you want to check around."

"No we believe you but, when she wakes up send her to G-Major because we want to talk to her and catch up with her." EJ clearly stated.

"Why don't you two go down to the car and let me and Tommy talk for a minute." EJ and Darius agreed and they left.

"What's up?" I asked her. I could tell she knew I was lying but, I had to try and throw her off.

"Don't what's up me Quincy. You and Jude shared your bed and I and I know something more happened between you two."

"and You know this because?" I asked her with sarcasm

"Your way too damn happy to fool me and I know you both. You have had feelings for her since you first saw her and vice versa, so don't play with me Tom."

"Damn your good."

"I knew it. You grew up with Kwest, who can't tell a lie to save his life." She was telling the truth.

"Jude, she knows. She caught us you can come out here if you want to."

Jude walked out in one of my shirts. Damn, she looked sexy. Then again, she looked good in anything.

"Hey Georgia," Jude said embarrassed.

"If you're wondering, I smelt a rat. It was my idea to come here. I knew something was up, and he can't lie so don't kill him."

"I wasn't planning on it." She walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. We kissed for about a minute and then pulled away.

"Okay, I get it. Don't grope in front of me please. I'm going. I won't tell Darius, EJ or anyone else anything. I'll leave that up to you two." Georgia said. Jude walked over to her and hugged her.

"It was good seeing you again Georgia. It's been forever."

"I know. We need to catch up sometime."

"Call me whenever you're free or you decided to come back into the studio."

And with that Georgia left. I knew she wouldn't be mad about me and Jude but, I didn't want the cat out of the bag until at least Darius was gone. Mainly I knew he would over react severely.

"So you're not mad?" I asked her.

"Why would I be? You said you didn't want to hide. I understand why you didn't tell Darius, but EJ will find out eventually." She told me

"I know and I will deal with them but, I'm not changing my mind because I meant what I said." I pulled her closer to me, and she out her arms around my neck.

"You mean it; you're not going to make me forget this ever happened?"

"I swear to you on my life. I won't ever do that to you again." And with that I pulled her close to me and I kissed her. We fell over the back of the couch and we finally maneuvered to where I was on top of her.

Jude looked into my eyes and I knew that I would never let her go. I knew that I wanted to hold her forever and never let any other man touch her. I knew that I wanted to wake up beside her every morning and see her blond hair and her blue eyes. I knew that I wanted her to sleep beside me and I wanted her to fall asleep in my arms.

I knew I didn't want to see her heart break, or see the look of pain or hurt in her eyes. I never wanted to see her cry tears of pain, only tears of joy. I never wanted to break her heart like I did before, twice. I never wanted her to regret what we have between us or what we will have in the future. Jude was my everything, she was my one and only.

"Tommy I'm starving. What do you want to eat?" Jude said breaking the kiss.

"Considering, I don't have anything. We either have to go to the store, or order in, and I am guessing since the power hasn't come back on yet, there will be no lights."

"Well, I guess we can order in some Chinese food." She told me. Both of our phones were getting low on battery and we had no way to charge them.

I got off of her and went to get the phone book. I called the Chinese place and placed the order but, since they were back up they said it would be about an hour before it could be delivered. I told them it was fine and I hung up the phone.

I went back into the living room and Jude was nowhere to be found. Then I heard the shower running in my bathroom. I knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds before I went in.

"I never said you could come in, Mr. Quincy."

"It's my bathroom." Jude was in my bathrobe and she looked as sexy as ever. The bathroom was fogging up with steam.

"Wait a minute; I thought you already had a shower today."

"Well you see, I was going t take a shower but, someone came and interrupted me right before I got in." She said to me. Then I remembered she was absolutely right.

"Well then I guess I'll leave you alone." I went to walk out of the bathroom when she pulled me to her and kissed me.

I untied the robe and I slid it off of her. She slid off my pants and we both kind of walked over to the shower and got in. I knew that this wasn't going to end well but, I didn't say a word. The water felt good considering I was very tense and I was here with her.

Everything about me and Jude was perfect except for the age difference, and I don't care. I'm done trying to please everyone and not pleasing myself in the process. I have tortured myself for too long over Jude and I was done.

I finally let my thoughts go and wrapped myself in Jude. I ran my fingers through her soaking hair and she ran her hands through mine. I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her all over her neck and I nibbled on her ears. Then I moved on to kissing her chest all the way down to her belly button and back.

When the hot water ran out we got out of the shower and dries off. Jude had put my shirt back on and I slid my boxers and my pants back on. I heard a knock at the door as I was drying off my hair, I looked through the peep hole, and it was the food. It only took them a hour and a half. I grabbed my wallet which was the door and opened it. I took the food and I handed the man the money and he left. I wanted him gone so that I could spend more time with my girl.

"Finally" Jude said when she came out of the bedroom with a towel in her hair.

"I know…..It took them only what hour and a half." I said

"Only if, they have been banging at the door over an hour."

"True. But, don't you think we would have heard them?"

"No we were wrapped up in each other." She said. She was right; I didn't notice anything when I was with her.

"You know what Quincy?"

"What Harrison?"

"It's too dangerous for us to be alone together. We are never going to get any sleep, and my parents are going to think you have kidnapped me." She sarcastically said.

"Yeah but, I don't care. You are mine do you hear me, your never leaving me" I playfully said pinning her back against the edge of the sofa.

"Deal……so when do I get to go home?"

"Well, Hmm let me think about that. How's never?"

"Fine with me. But, who's going to tell my parents, and Sadie?"

"Well tell them but, they will get over it eventually." I playfully said, teasing her by almost kissing her.

"Let's be serious here Tommy, we have to tell them and the world sometime. We can't just hide here forever or at least until I'm eighteen."

"I know. I wanted to avoid that topic until a later date. But, I guess we can tell Darius and the rest of G-Major tomorrow and then you parents later on if you want to. We don't have to tell them until your ready."

"We can just call them into G-Major. What we can do is make an announcement about my album and tell Darius that everyone has to be there and I tell my parents because they need to know too, and then we spill it. I don't care about what my parents or my friends think; I only care about what happens to you if Darius gets mad." She said kissing me.

We ate our food and then kissed some more. Jude finally got up and out the Notebook in and we watched the movie wrapped in each others arms. We both fell asleep on the couch with the movie playing. We woke up the next morning and Jude made the call. We both got a shower and got dressed and then we headed to G-Major.

When we got to Darius' office where we knew everyone was waiting, I gave Jude one last kiss before we went inside to tell everyone that we were in love and that they couldn't do a thing about it.


	5. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star but, I do own the poetry and the songs posted in it. If I didn't write it then I will credit the original artist or writer.**

**Songs in this chapter: Strong Enough-I wrote and Love To Burn-Alexz Johnson**

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

_Knock, knock, knock._ I knocked on Darius' office door and then we walked in.

"Alright, I know you're all wondering what you're doing here, and I want to tell you. But, every single one of you has to promise me and promise Tommy that you won't get mad and say or do anything you don't mean alright." I said. Tommy was right there ad we were trying to hide our relationship, at least the public displays of affections.

"We promise," they all said in unison.

"Jude, honey what's going on here?" My parents asked me at the same time.

"Tommy, why don't you take it from here?" I motioned for Tommy to help me out.

'You know what screw it.' I mentally thought. I just went over to Tommy and kissed him smack in the center of his lips, and I didn't care what everyone else said because my feelings were true.

We stood there, for a few minutes wrapped in each others embrace. We kissed for what felt like forever, and then we pulled apart. We knew that once we pulled apart, we were going to be bombarded. We I pulled apart from her, she pulled me out Darius's door and we went into studio A.

"Jude, what was that?"

"Couldn't tell them, so I just showed them, I figured they were going to be mad either way but, at least this way they know what I was trying to say instead of having to interpret it. I knew that if I said something, it would go wrong, so I just did it." Jude said that and she was right.

"Well, it was better to show them but, now we are going to have to live with the questions and assumptions."

"We'll deal with that when it gets here Quincy." She said walking over to me and kissing me hard on the lips. I kissed her back with passion.

I heard a tap on the window, and it was Kwest. He looked at us and we both smiled in an innocent way. It's not like we planned this, we just wanted to let out feelings out, and surely he understood that. Considering that he was dating my ex-wife.

But, that really and truly didn't matter to me. Before I met Jude, I would have been pissed but, not that I have my girl, my soul mate, everything else falls away. Kwest just looked at us and I knew what he was going to say but, I stopped him.

"It just happened. We wanted to tell everyone together." I knew he was about to ask me so I just told him.

"How did you know?"

"You think way to much like me." He cam over to me and he hugged me, then he went and hugged Jude.

"Maybe now we can get work done instead of you both fighting all the time."

"I don't know Kwest, me and Tommy might get distracted every once in a while." She majestically chimed in.

"That's so very true. Kwest, can you handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"Me and Jude together"

"Why wouldn't I be able to, and besides I am dating Portia now."

"If you have feelings for Portia, then why are you flirting with Sadie?" I couldn't believe my ears as to what I just heard Jude ask.

"What are you talking about Harrison?" He asked her

"You know, you flirt with my sister all the time, and se flirts back. I was just wondering what was going on?"

"Nothing, I didn't notice anything"

"Sure you didn't" She sarcastically chimed in.

Jude walked into the booth and told me to start 'Strong Enough'. I pressed record and she started strumming the chords on her guitar.

_Strong enough to win_

_Strong enough to fight_

_Strong enough to make it to the light_

_Strong enough to always know that I will be there no matter when, no matter where_

_I'm telling you this_

_I'm telling you this now_

_I'm not the person you used to know_

_I'm not the one who used to always show_

_I'm not the one to tell you what to do_

_When all I wanna do is e right here with you_

_Now we're standing here in the rain_

_and, I'm telling you that all I know_

_Is that I want my feelings to show_

_I'm telling you that all I wanna do_

_Is sit here by the fire,_

_With you_

_I'm telling you this_

_I'm telling you this now_

_I'm not the person you used to know_

_I'm not the one who used to always show_

_I'm not the one to tell you what to do_

_When all I wanna do is e right here with you_

_So this is it, now I'm done_

_I've given you all I have_

_You have a choice to make_

_So, please I'm begging you_

_Make it soon_

Jude finished strumming the chords on the guitar, and I stopped the track. Jude's song was beautiful even though I had no idea of who it was about. Kwest looked amazed that Jude had written something that sophisticated since everything she has written lately has been angry music.

I noticed Darius, Georgia and EJ standing outside the studio; I knew we were both in big trouble. Georgia pointed her finger and motioned at me and Jude to come out there. Jude out down the guitar and we both walked out there together.

"Was that the purpose of the meeting this morning, to make us all mad and disappointed?" Darius said.

"No, it was to tell everyone at the same time that me and Jude are together, and that I love her, and no one else."

"You really expect me to believe that you two haven't been dating for the last few months." Georgia said to us.

"We just got together yesterday, I swear on my career." Jude said.

"I don't believe this." EJ said, ecstatic.

"What do you mean?" We all asked her.

"Well there has been romantic tension between you and Jude since you both met a year and a half ago. Plus, I can tell you both want each other everyone can. Oh yeah, Just like I knew that you and Jude kissed last year right after Shay publicly dumped her."

"How did you kn-" Me and Jude, said in unison

"I sent those two outside to find you two and they notice Tommy follow you so, I went out there and silently opened the door, and boom you two smacking lips that and, there was way too much tension between the both of you, to not know." Me and Jude looked at her stunned.

"Oh" was all me and Jude could manage to say.

"Where did my parents and Sadie go?" Jude asked them.

"Oh, we sent them home. Mainly because I didn't want you two bombarded with questions and plus, I didn't want to have to plan Little Tommy Q's funeral." EJ said.

"Well thanks, I don't I would like being dead, EJ please don't ever call me Little Tommy Q again."

"Done."

I walked out of the room and went into Studio C where it was completely private. I picked up an old guitar and started strumming chords, and singing the lyrics.

_And you've got a love to burn  
Kisses for days  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
And never let it get away_

I don't have a love to burn  
Time to waste  
'Cause I've waited far too long  
For the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I only have a love to burn for you.

I finished strumming the chords and wrote the lyrics down in my journal and I looked up to find Jude standing there in front of me.

"Wow Quincy. I didn't know you were starting you solo album." She said amazed.

"I'm not, or at least I'm not sure. I was thinking about it but, I'm not sure."

"Tommy, you should. You're talented enough."

"I know but, I don't want my life in the public, or yours for that matter."

"I know but, you deserve this Tommy, and you know it. Your one of the best songwriters and composers I know. I remember when I first met you. We were backstage because Anne dragged me and Sadie to the final BoyzAttack concert and we walked around for hours. You gave me my first songwriting journal Quincy, you deserve this, and I'll help you with whatever you need." Didn't think that she remembered that but, she did.

"I thought you forgot about that?"

"Not in the least. I will always remember that." Jude said, and she was right.

"All right I'll talk to Darius. But, I have a coupled of conditions."

"Spit them out already Quincy."

"One, you have to do a duet with me. Write and record the song. Two, you have to help me produce the album and three, you're going to have to help me pitch this to Darius."

She walked over to me and sat on me.

"Done," and with that Jude kissed me. We got wrapped up in each others embrace and before we knew it we were carried away. She had dropped my jacket to the floor and her shirt was over her head. She was raising my shirt over my head when we heard someone clearing their throat.

"Do you mind taking your hands off of my sixteen year old daughter, and both of you please out your clothes back on." Jude reached to the floor and grabbed her shirt and slid it back over her head.

"Dad don't kill us yet." She told him.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm not going to get onto you but, Tommy listen to me and listen good, you break her heart it will be the last thing that you ever do. Are we clear?" Stuart said.

"Perfectly clear," I told him. I never intended to break Jude's heart before. I never intended to break Sadie's either."

"The only problem is you did. You cheated on Sadie and that hurt Jude too. It hurt her when you and Sadie started dating."

"I know that. I never cheated on Sadie. I swear on my life, I never did. You have to believe me on that. When I started dating Sadie, I was scared to death at the fact that I love Jude. But, I went on and acted on my feelings for Sadie, and tried to let the ones towards Jude go and they wouldn't go anywhere."

"Alright, I have said all I wanted to say, so both of you get back to work."

With that he walked out of the room. Jude looked at me in utter shock, her eyes partially filled with tears and I cupped her face in my hands and kissed the tears away.


	6. Solo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I only own the songs and the poetry that are used. If I didn't write the song or the poem I will credit the original Artist or Writers.**

**Songs Used: Your Eyes-Alexz Johnson**

**Chapter 6: Solo**

_Knock, knock, knock. _I knocked on Darius' office door.

"Come on in," He said. I walked in and he looked up at me.

"I have a proposition for you D."

"Shoot, T."

"Alright, I got convinced and I will have the help but, I want to finish _'Frozen'_. It's been five years and I know it's why you ended up here at G-Major and Jude's manager. Jude said that she would help me write and produce, and she also wants to do a duet with me. I will write everything myself, and Jude will help me. I will produce everything myself, and mix it all." I looked at him, he seemed please.

"Alright, you make a good point. I'll let you do it." He actually agreed. I couldn't believe it.

I walked out of Darius's office and shot Jude thumbs up through Georgia's office window. She was probably getting yelled at by her mother, since I heard her voice. I didn't even want to know what was going on the there but, I knew that it was bad. She gave me her _'save me please'_ look, and I couldn't resist. I walked up there; I knew I would regret it.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but I need Jude in the studio now." I quickly said in an apologetic tone.

"Sorry, duty calls." She said and she got up and walked over to the door.

"Hold on, Tommy get in here." Victoria and Don said.

"Yeah" I walked in and stood behind Jude.

"Your dating my sixteen year old daughter, you pedophile. You must have some nerve thinking that you can just get away with dating someone six years younger than you. I thought you were trouble when you were dating Sadie but, now I know your even more trouble." She got up and slapped me hard across the face. She had a strong backhand, and I think she left fingerprints. I could tell my face was bright red and it was burning.

"Mom, that was uncalled for" Jude yelled.

"To hell it wasn't. Jude you mean to tell me that you actually want this relationship."

"Mom, why wouldn't I. I fell in love with Tommy the minute I got to know him for who he really was. I love him, nothing will ever change that. You need to know I won't leave him, and you know, or you should also know this." She stopped for a minute ad looked at her mother and Don, and then at me.

"Honey, what is it?" Victoria asked.

"I will choose Tommy over you both." She said it.

"You'll what?" Don said

"I will choose Tommy over you. He is my soul mate, and I can't lose him again. I love you mom but, Tommy is everything to me." She said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jude choosing me over her family, Wow, I never expected that.

She turned her head and looked back at me. God, I would kill to know what she was thinking right now. I would love to know her thoughts. I never asked her to say that but, that just means that I will probably get backhanded any second now.

"Mom, we have to go to the studio. Georgia, I'll see you later. Come get me if you need anything."

"I thought you were in Studio A?"

"No, Were in Studio C today, writing new material." Georgia looked at me.

After we got into the Studio and shut the door, I wanted to confront Jude. I knew it would come back to bite me in the ass but, I had to.

"Jude, what you said."

"I know. Look, I know that we just got together but, I never want to leave you. I never want to let you go. If it did come down to it, I will choose you over them. I know that they are my family but, so are you. You mean the world to me." She said that. She was right, now I had my answer I was going to let it drop.

"Ok, let's get to work on the duet." I walked over and picked up the guitar and was strumming some chords.

"Okay how's this?" She started singing.

**Jude**_- If I was drowning in the sea, _

_would you dive right in and save me? _

_If I was falling like a star, _

_would be right there to catch me. _

_If I was dreaming of your kiss, _

_would you look right through me?_

**Both-**_On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining_

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you_

**Tommy-**_If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?_

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

**Both-**_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof_

**Jude-**_Every single thing you say_

**Tommy-**_makes me want to run away  
_**Jude-**_Sometimes love's a rainy day _

**Tommy-**_but life goes on_

**Both-**_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you_

I finished strumming the guitar, and I knew it was right. That was perfect for me and Jude. I don't know why I didn't think of it. Yeah, she was with Shay when she wrote it but, I knew it was about me. Everything she has written has been mainly about me because I always break her heart, and I know she knows it, and she knows I know. I thought the song sounded better with male lyrics when she wrote it but, I didn't want the idea to pop in her head that Shay was perfect for them. I know _Waste Mt Time_ was a hit but, I didn't want that for Jude.

"Tommy, are you sure. I mean yeah I wrote the song for you but, since it's your album, I didn't know if you wanted to write something for it." Jude said.

"I knew the song was about me, and I have always wanted to know what it would sound like with male vocals." I shyly admitted.

"Yeah me too, I kind of wanted you to sing it with me but, I didn't know how to say it since I was with Shay." '_I KNEW IT'_ I shouted in my head.

I walked over to her and I kissed her on the forehead. She looked at me and I walked out the door and into Georgia's office.

_Knock, knock, knock._ I knocked lightly on the door. I poked my head in the door and she motioned for me to come inside. EJ was in there talking to Georgia about Jude's new single. I guess they hadn't heard the news about me and Jude and the duet and my solo album.

"Can I talk to you both for a second?"

"Sure T, what's up?" Georgia asked.

"First off, thanks for not spilling everything, and not getting in the middle of everything this morning with Jude, me and her mom and Don." I sheepishly said.

"Tommy, look I defended you to Victoria and Don. I truly did, and I didn't tell anyone what I knew mainly because I thought it best if you and Jude told everyone than everyone hearing it from me." Georgia said.

"And I thank you for that. I truly do, I owe you a lot." I told her.

"Now, I know that's what you didn't come in here for Tom, so spit it out." Georgia and EJ said.

"I guess you haven't heard the news then huh?"

"What news?" They asked.

"I decided to start my solo album up again, and Jude and I are re-recording _Your Eyes_ as a duet, and we are re-releasing it for my solo album." Right when the words came out of my mouth, Georgia and EJ both lit up ecstatically.

"Oh my god, this is awesome. I am starting on the press release and I have to organize the video for you and Jude, and the album release party, magazine shoots, photo shoots, album records and shoots." EJ was rambling which meant that she was really excited about it.

"Calm down EJ. I know you're excited but, slow down a little." I said trying to calm her down.

"Sorry, I just got a little carried away." EJ explained.

"A little carried away." Me and Georgia said in unison.

"I just wanted to fill you both in on what was going on since D was going to wait until the last minute.

The day was long, and it was finally over. At midnight that night I left the studio and got into my car. I was on my home and I missed Jude. I didn't want her to leave but, she did. She told me that she would get the rest of her stuff sometime or another. When I parked the car I noticed my apartment light was on and I walked upstairs to find my door unlocked. I was shocked to see who was standing in my living room.


	7. Old Friends and Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star but, I do however own the songs and/or poetry used here. If I didn't write it then I will give credit to the original artists or writers.**

**Chapter 7: Old Friends and Guilt**

"Chaz, man what are you doing here?" I asked stunned to see my old friend in my living room.

"I heard from Georgia, and then I couldn't believe it so I had to come and see it for myself." He said. I wasn't sure if he meant the album or Jude.

"Which part did Georgia tell you?"

"Everything, she kinda told me last night, only because I was coming up here right as she was leaving, and she didn't want me to walk in on anything." I was hoping he meant the album but, I guess my fate had another plan.

"Man, keep it quiet. Please." I looked at him pleadingly.

"I am but, damn Little Tommy Q actually wanting to settle down. It just amazes me." Chaz said.

"Why? I can be that type of guy."

"Really, Well let's see Portia, that lasted a few months and then you cheated on her with Angie, oh yeah may I ad that you and Portia were married. Then there's your model addiction isn't that why you broke up with Sadie, in the first place? Or, did she break up with you for cheating on her?"

"Hold on. First off, me and Portia were drunk and we tried to make it work and it didn't we were better off friends. Then I met Angie, and I really did love her, I was going to ask her to marry me, and then I never in my life cheated on Sadie. I love Jude, and I will never in my life hurt her." I said and he was amazed because he never heard those words come out of my mouth.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't know how much you loved Jude. Last year I never expected you to love a girl that is six years younger than you."

"Oh yeah, by the way, I don't have a model addiction." I added. He smiled and we both busted into laughter.

"So where is Jude tonight?"

"She's at home. Her mother backhanded me today for dating her and called me a pedophile."

"Damn, I guess she remember Sadie and just went off."

"No she just doesn't like me." I bluntly stated.

"So why are you here?" I asked him.

"I'm here with the rest of the band, with Shay and Eden too. They are opening for us on the reunion tour. You know what?"

"What?"

"You should perform with us one night only?"

"No. Last year was the final time I ever do that again. Sorry man, not going to happen."

"Can we come in?" It was Shay. I knew something good wasn't going to come of this.

"Sure." They walked inside and over to Chaz.

"I'd have invited you guys up if I knew you were here."

"No problem, we just got tired of sitting in the car." Eden said.

"Why is Jude's guitar case here?" Shay asked

"She's been having problems and she's been staying here the last couple of days. She's back at home, she just has to come and get her stuff." I told him. I wasn't exactly lying to them. Chaz looked at me and I gave him my death look and he pushed back what he was about to say.

"Oh, do you know what kind of problems, if you don't mind me asking." Shay said. He was getting nosy again which was another reason that I didn't like him.

"Not sure. She didn't tell me everything on tiny bits and pieces."

"Oh." That was all he said, maybe that shut up his curiosity.

I heard _'All around me'_ go off and I knew it was Jude.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked her.

"I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I want you to come and get me."

"What happened to your car?"

"I kind of don't have one. I walked the ten miles to your house the other night." She admitted, and I knew she didn't want to.

"What's going on exactly?" I asked her and she knew I could tell if she was lying.

"My Uncle Jason came over here, my mom called him trying to talk some sense into me about dating you and me and he-"She started to cry. I knew something was really wrong.

"Jude, what happened? JUDE" I yelled and there was no answer.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T NO." I heard her struggling and yelling in the background. Whoever it was didn't know it was on the phone.

I closed the phone and ran out of the house and down to my car. I put the key in the ignition and started it. I saw Chaz, Shay and Eden come down after me and I sped off really fast something bad was going on at Jude's but, I had no idea of what it was. When I got there the house was dark and no one was there.

I turned off the car and walked up to the door. It was unlocked and the second door was all the way open. I ran up the stairs into Jude's room and she was passed out on the floor. Her shirt was ripped and her hands and face were bloody. I carefully picked her up bridal style and took her down to the car. I drove to the hospital as fast as I could when we got there I rushed to the emergency room.

When I walked in, I told the on staff nurse all that I knew. I told her that I was on the phone with her and I heard screaming and then the line went dead and then when I got there the doors were unlocked and open and I found Jude on the floor and I brought her here.

It took the doctor's forever running tests and checking her. I filled out the paperwork for Jude and everything in between. I knew that the press was going to have a field day with this. Then I didn't know what I was going to say to the doctor but, I knew that I was going to have to think fast.

"Is anyone here with Jude Harrison?" The doctor asked.

"I am" I got up and walked over to him.

"We only give out information to family."

"I'm her fiancé." I told him.

"Alright, Ms. Harrison had four broken ribs, a badly sprained ankle and a broken wrist. She has a mild concussion and we need to keep her overnight for observation." I felt a tear well up in my eye, and I let it fall.

"Thank you. Can I see her now?"

"Yes, right this way." We walked back to her room. I saw her, lying there unconscious. She had a busted lip, and a deep cut in her check that needed stitches, she had a black cast, and she was just lying there helpless, and broken.

I did this. Not physically but, emotionally. I let her go home, even though I didn't know what would have happened. I didn't think, I let her do what she wanted to do. I love her and if I could have went over there like my gut said to this wouldn't have happened. I know that she would tell me not to blame myself but, I can't help it. If we hadn't made our relationship public, then she wouldn't be here, I know what I have to do and I don't want to.


	8. Watching

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the poetry and the songs in here; if I didn't write it then I will credit the original writers or artists.**

**Chapter 8: Watching**

As I sit here watching Jude, I wonder if I should go through with this. I wonder if I can break her heart again, Can I really and truly break-up with her if it's the right thing to do. Can I move-on from her when I don't want to? Can I love someone else when I can't get her out of my head? I have no idea what I should do.

I love Jude, with every single inch of my body and soul. Jude is means everything to me; she is just lying there in the bed, helpless and hurt. It's my fault, I know it is. She is just lying there breathing, and I watch her. Her chest moves up and down, up and down like a steady movement. Her eyes try to flutter open but, they won't. They jump around and move, like she's in a bad dream and she can't wake up.

I see doctor's come and go. Nurses poke and prod, and check her vitals. Jude just lies there, like she's in a bad dream. She twitches a little bit, and she jumps around but she doesn't get up. She yells a little bit and moans, like she's trying to say something but, she can't. I hate just sitting here watching, but I have to.

The doctor's said that they have to keep her sedated for the pain in her ribs to pass. Since, they can't put a cast on her obviously. They want most of the pain to pass before she wakes up. The cuts and bruises on her are getting better as they are getting worse.

I hate this. I can't get in touch with Sadie, Jude's parents, Jamie, Kat or anyone. No one is available for me to call. I don't know how long I am going to have to pretend and that I am her fiancé, this will be all over the news, I am sure of it.

My phone went off; the ringer was _'S.H.A.Y.'_ which meant that Darius was calling me. I hadn't checked in today.

"Hey D, what's up?"

"Where the hell are you?" He yelled at me

"The hospital, Jude's hurt badly." I stated

"How bad is she hurt?"

"She has two broken ribs, a broken wrist, a badly sprained ankle, a few cuts and bruises on her arms and face, and stitches on her left cheek. She is sedated right now and will e for a while, she has a mild concussion, and she will wake up when they are sure that the pain from her ribs subsides." I felt tears come to me and they rolled down my face.

"Oh my god, T. How did you get that information?"

"I told them I was her fiancé?" I sheepishly lied.

"Damn, you have guts." He said, he seemed a little relieved that I was there for her.

"D, have you heard from Jude's family or friends?"

"No I haven't, why?"

"I don't know the specifics yet, I can't tell you exactly but, it has something to do with her mom and this uncle that she said his name was Jason. That's all I know but, I'm not trying to find out more until she is awake. So I guess let me know if you hear from _ANY_ of them." I put emphasis on the any.

"Sure."

"Oh yeah, don't tell anyone yet. The press hasn't found out and I want to keep it that way."

"No problem T. If you need anything, anything at all just let me know." He said out of concern for both of us.

"Shay, Eden and Chaz were at my apartment when I got the call, Shay and Eden don't know about me and Jude. Chaz does but, they know I was on the phone with her, and they heard the screaming, and they saw me run out of my apartment after her. Make-up a story anything to get them off my back and to get them to shut-up about Jude." I told him.

"No problem, they'll be taken care of." He assured me.

"Thank you." I said.

I went back into her room and pulled a chair up to her bed and I held her hand in mine. I held onto her hand, and I didn't want to let it go. I never wanted to leave her side; I never wanted to let her go. I wanted to see her pretty blue eyes look up at me and tell me that she loved me. I wanted to feel her kiss on my lips and caress her skin.

I must have fallen asleep because I was dreaming, or at least I thought I was. I was running after Jude and G-Major right after I kissed her. I followed her through the halls of G-Major and into the back where the extra speakers were for the party.

I saw her standing there against the wall, slamming her fist into it, and she was crying. She was crying tears of love, and tears or pain, and hurt. I knew I was wrong for what happened, and I wanted that kiss. I may not admit it but, I wanted it. I knew she was all wrong for me. But, against my better judgment here I go.

I pulled her hand away from the wall and turned her around. She was wet, she was crying, and she mad make-up running down her face. She looked at me with disgust, and with hate in her eyes, followed by rage.

"LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted to her, and shook her violently to get her attention

"What?" she spat out at me.

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled at her. I looked into her eyes and there were those feelings again, the rare icy blue eyes, and the ones that gave everything away.

"Why, why do you love me?" she just looked at me.

"Because, you accept me for me, and my perfect flaws, you understand me and come back to me when I hurt you." I kissed her again, and this time I didn't pull back. I kept going. I heard someone come up behind us and I didn't care.

Then, I woke up. I wondered why I changed the past around. Why did I change what, I should have done in the first place. I didn't know but, I knew it was going to change what I wanted to do, but I knew it had to happen.


	9. I Don't Want To

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I only own the poetry and the songs used in it. If I didn't write it then I will credit the original artists or writers.**

**Chapter 9: I Don't Want To**

It's been three days three long days since I brought Jude here, three days since she was out in a medically induced coma; three days that I haven't seen her deep blue eyes. Three days since I last kissed her, three days since I held my arms around her.

For the last three days I have watched to doctors' poke and prod her with tubes and needles. Three days since she has been awake. She used to move; now she doesn't. She just lies there as peaceful as if she were dead. Three days and she hasn't even eaten. They only time she leaves the room is to be wheeled up to another testing room.

I have watched her for the last three days. I wish I could have been there, I wish I could have done something more. God, I wish I never let her go. If I hadn't let her go home then she wouldn't be here.

My phone has been ringing off the hook. I just put it on silent and let everyone have there way. Darius kept his promise, everyone at G-Major thought Jude and I were out at a secluded location recording some of her songs. The press had no idea and I wanted to keep it that way.

I wanted to find out who did this. I knew that no one would ever know if she didn't wake up. I knew that I would never find him and look him in the eyes for what he has done to Jude. To my one and only, I never wanted this to happen to her and it did. I knew that I was filled with anger and rage, and at some point it was going to come out.

I had a lot of repressed anger and rage inside of me. I wanted to let it out but, I didn't know how to. I wanted to drink but, I resisted it. I didn't want to get carried away drinking because I don't want to end up like him. Like my dad, drinking away everything in his life. He drink when he is happy, when he is sad, when he is in pain (physical or emotional), he drinks when he and my mom or anyone get into a fight. He drinks constantly and I don't want to be him.

I don't want to end up spending my life in bar, drinking and owing people money. I don't want to end up washed up in some gutter on the side o the road. I don't want to end any of my relationships with the people that I love. I don't want to be like him but, I knew if I didn't do something fast then I would.

I saw my phone light up and it was Darius. I answered it, even though I didn't want to.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Nothing much, anything new?" He asked me hoping for good news.

"No. They still have her sedated. They said they were going to wake her up anytime now." I told him.

_Knock, knock, knock. _I turned to see Doctor Detamble standing behind me. I waved to him to come inside.

"D, doctors here. Gotta go," I told him and slapped the phone shut.

"Mr. Quincy, I need to talk to you about Jude."

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"She's not waking up."

"WHAT DOYOU MEAN SHE'S NOT WAKING UP?" I yelled. I felt tears in my eyes.

"We put the anti-sedation medication in her bloodstream about and hour ago and she should have woken up by now. It usually takes affect instantly or it takes between ten to thirty minutes to work. She is having no response to it."

I felt the tears start rolling out of my eyes and down to my cheeks. "When will she wake-up?" I asked him.

"She has to wake-up on her own; we have taken her out of the medically induced coma, now she has to do it on her own." He said. Tears were literally streaming down my face.

"What else can you do?"

"We are taking you fiancé upstairs to get a head ct, and maybe that will identify the source of the problem." He said, shaking my hand and walking out of the room

I felt someone's hand on my back and it was Darius, with Shay and Kwest.

"I told you not to tell anyone."

"I wanted to see how things were going and they knew something was up so they ambushed me and made me bring them."

"Either of you tell anyone else, or I swear on my life that it will be the end of yours."

"Alright." They said in unison, and they looked behind my back.

Before they could ask me anything the nurses came into wheel her out of the room and up to the neurology floor for her ct scan. I let one last tear fall as they wheeled her out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Shay asked me.

"Truly, it's none of your damned business." I smirked at him.

"Shay, I didn't want to bring you here. T doesn't have to tell you a thing if he doesn't want to, alright?" Shay calmly backed down. He still loved Jude but, He had no part in her life at all.

Within the next twenty minutes I explained every little detail of what was going on. Shay was in a state of fury and rage, and so was Kwest. I knew they both wanted what was best for Jude but, they knew they couldn't do anything now but pray.

Jude was wheeled back into the room ten minutes after I finished telling them everything.

"Mr. Quincy?"

"Yes doctor."

"I don't know what is causing Ms. Harrison not to wake up. There was nothing abnormal about her ct scan at all. I don't know what we will do next but, I can assure you that she is in the best of care here at St. Michael's Hospital, and with that he walked out of the room.

I knew D, Kwest and Shay heard the entire conversation mainly because they were extremely nosy right now. Jude had to do this on her own but, I wanted to help her even though I knew that I couldn't. I decided that I was going to call Mr. Harrison and see what he knew.

About ten minutes later Stuart Harrison went to the lobby of St. Michel's Hospital and met with me. I explained everything in precise detail and he ever understood when I told him I had to say that I was fiancé. He seemed to take this quite well for someone with a temper almost as bad as mine.

"Are you sure you don't know of Victoria having a brother named Jason?" I asked him a final time. We were standing in Jude's room at the foot of her bed.

"Vicky had a cousin named Jason Alba, and she used to think of him like her brother but, I never knew that the girls met him." He said to me.

Rage started to boil inside of me. It was coming to the surface and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to stop it.


	10. I Can See Those Blue Eyes Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the poetry and the songs that are used. If I didn't write the poetry and or songs then I will credit the original artists or writers.**

**Chapter 10: I Can See Those Blue Eyes Again**

Stuart Harrison walked behind me to Jude's room. When we walked the on call nurse was taking her blood pressure and pulse. Stuart's eyes seemed to water at the sight of Jude. I think he knows where Jason is but, he's not going to tell me. If he cared about his daughter the way he claimed to then he would but, it would be a t a price.

"I'll tell you where Jason is. Only on one condition," He said with tear filled eyes.

"What condition?"

"When Jude wakes up, you end it. This happened because she dated you, so I want you out of her life. You can still produce her and whatnot mainly because that is Darius' decision, but no more dating."

"You can't ask me to do this. I love your daughter. I didn't know that your ex-wife was going to call in her cousin to talk to Jude. Yes, I do blame myself for what happened here. I even contemplated breaking up with Jude but, that will kill her inside. She might not show it but, if I was to end this Jude wouldn't be Jude. She would become this hollow lifeless shell that is cold, and with heart of ice." I explained this to him but, in the end I knew it was a lost cause.

"Tommy, you're the only one that can get justice for Jude because of who Jason is and I know you want that."

"But, you're asking me to give up the most important thing in my life."

"Tommy" was all he said. I knew he was right

"Fine, when Jude wakes up and is released from the hospital I'll end it." I said. I t was going to be the most painful experience of my life and I knew it but, I wanted this guy found.

It's been two days since I made the deal with Jude's dad and it has been hell. Kwest found the guy for me. It wasn't hard. He was in a cabin up north Sadie and Victoria were with him, and so was Don. Kwest was going to take over watching her for me while I went up there.

"Hey man." I jumped in my seat.

"Kwest, you scared the hell out of me." I told him.

"You're really going to do this?" He asked

"I don't want to. God, I don't want to but, this guy is under the impression that he did nothing wrong and her mom and Sadie should be here with Jude. As much as I hate to say I want this guy found. If there were a way around this I would take it."

"You don't want to do this do you?"

"Hell no, I love Jude more than anything else on this earth. Nothing will or could ever change that. I don't want to do this but, it's for a greater good. I mean think about it, if Sadie and Victoria really cared about Jude then, why didn't they stay. They just left her and ran."

"You are right. Go ahead and get up there before the storm hits."

"There is another storm?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be worse than the last one." He said. The last one was pretty bad.

"Alright, call me if there is any change even for the slightest little thing. If the doctors need me they call my cell." I said.

"Good luck man," Kwest said to me.

"Thanks." I said before I turned and walked out the door.

I went down to the parking garage and got in my car. The drive up there was silent and boring. It was a forty-five minute drive to get there. If this went badly I would loose Jude forever.

When I got to the cabin, there were lights on and it sounded like they were laughing. I knocked on the door, and Don answered it.

"May I come in?" I asked him politely.

"Tom, what are you doing here? This I my cousin Jason but, I think of him more as a brother. Is Jude with you?" Vitoria asked me.

"No. Where were you guys a few nights ago?"

"Oh me, Sadie and Don had already left that afternoon. Jude said she didn't want to come with us so Jason drove down to change her mind. What's going on?" She asked me.

"Listen to this." I told them and pulled out my cell. I played them Jude's call just before the line went dead.

Victoria had a look of disbelief in her eyes, and Sadie didn't believe me. Don was the only one who did.

"You and Jude faked it." Sadie and Victoria said to me.

"I have all the proof you need to prove that Jude is in the hospital as we speak.

O pulled out my phone and called Dr. Detamble. He told them everything that was wrong with Jude and when he was done Victoria was in a state of shock. Sadie got up and walked over to Jason.

"You bastard," was all she said before she punched him. Jason fell back to the ground and was unconscious.

"Take us back with you." Victoria said.

Sadie rode with Don, and Victoria rode with me. The ride was silent and uneventful.

"Tommy?" Victoria asked

"What?"

"You really love Jude don't you?"

"More than anything but, we won't be together much longer. When she wakes up and is released form the hospital, I'm breaking up with her." I told her

"What?"

"Your ex told me where she was and he told me on one condition. I break-up with Jude once she is better."

"Stuart" she muttered to herself.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because Jude needs her family, I love Jude but, it's my fault. If I hadn't let her go home or if I had followed her there like my gut said Jude wouldn't be in this situation. I love her but, I always hurt her. Whether it's direct or indirect it's always my fault." I told her. Tears were rolling down my face.

"You really do love her." She said.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything"

"Give this letter to Jude. After everything is said and done. It's the conversation between me and her father. I recorded it. But, I want her to know it was to protect her." I pulled the letter out of my pocket and handed it to her.

When we got to the hospital I walked them back to her room. Kwest and Darius were there.

"Shay say anything?" I asked Darius

"No him, Chaz and Eden left this morning. He won't say a word."

I looked over and Jude was moving. Her eyes were fluttering and she was moaning.

"I see you found them." It was Mr. Harrison.

"Yeah."

"TOMMY!" Jude yelled it and she shot up out of the bed. Her blue eyes magically flew open. I ran to her and I hugged her. She held onto me like there was never going to be another day.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" They all left the room and shut the door. I wanted to get this over with.

"Jude, I need to talk to you."

"Alright,"

"I'm sorry for putting you here. It's my fault." She opened her mouth to speak and I wouldn't let her. "I love you more than anything in this world. But, I have so much guilt built up inside about putting you here. I never should have let you go home." Tears came to her eyes. "You are the most important thing in my life, and it kills me to do this. I can't be with you. I always hurt you, no matter how small or how much. I always cause your pain. It kills me to do this but, I am protecting you. Please understand that I will always love you and I want us to continue working together." I kissed her on the forehead and I left. I walked up to her father.

"You got what you wanted. Hope you're happy now." I turned to look at Jude one last time and she was crying. Sadie walked in but, Jude wouldn't let her touch her. She was hysterical, and again this is my fault. I turned my head back and I walked out of the hospital.


	11. Crawling Back To You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used in the story. If I didn't write the songs or the poetry then I will credit the original artists and/or writers.**

**Songs used: Everything's Dust- written by me and Crawling Back To You- Backstreet Boys.**

**Chapter 11: Crawling Back To You**

It's been six months since I left Jude. After a month; I took her stuff back to her house. It's a little weird but Sadie and Victoria are being nice to me. I don't know if Victoria gave Jude the letter, I hope she did but, I don't know.

I have continued to work with Jude. It kills me to know that I hurt her again but, she is ice now. Everything about her, she is cold, distant, and unwelcoming to anyone. What Jude didn't know was my solo c.d. was coming out soon and _'Your Eyes'_ was being re-released as a new single on my album.

My newest song was something I had been working and decided to release because it's about Jude and I am hoping she will know it. I haven't spoken a word to Jude, not even to discuss her c.d. Kwest talked to her through me. He was like a conduit. I knew he didn't like it but, then again he wanted me and Jude to get back together.

The last six months have been complete and utter hell for me. I can't stop thinking about her. But, if I hadn't done what I did, then Sadie and Victoria probably would have been hurt. I know what I did was for the greater good but, I can't do this anymore. I want Jude back, and I know that it's impossible.

Every morning when I walk into G-Major I can feel almost everyone looking at me. I hate it but, I deserve it. Shay and Eden are back recording, and Chaz is doing a solo c.d. as well. I liked working with Chaz, mainly because we were back friends again after fighting for so long.

I was in my office trying to find a way to get Jude back when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jamie, and Spiederman." Oh god, what did they want.

"Come in."

I motioned them to a seat.

"We want to help get you and Jude back together." Spied said

"But, neither of you like me. So why do you want us back together?"

"Mainly because Jude is a lifeless shell, she keeps the letter you wrote her with her at all time. We read it, without her permission, and we want to help." Jamie said.

"When did Jude get the letter?"

"About two days after you left her," Spied told me.

"All the time?" I asked them.

"All the time, she still loves you. She will never move on. We just want to see her happy again.

"There's a new song, of mine. It's being released in a few hours, and then the video shoot is tomorrow night."

"Perfect. We have an idea for the video. We listened to your new song, and we have an idea. We will get Jude to let us use her house for the video shoot and put her in the video, we just won't tell her who the artist is. We will get the director to let her act how she wants, and at the end of the video she should kiss you, and oh yeah I want one thing in return." Spiederman said.

"What would that be?"

"I want a solo demo recording to present to Darius."

"Done," I told them and they were pleased.

"Seriously," He asked. I nodded my head.

"Dude your freaking awesome."

"I'll talk to Darius about it."

"Do you know who the director is?"

"Yeah, he is a friend if mine. Since I am working here now I do the video shoots, and he owes me one anyways." Jamie said

"Thank you both. Now we just have to hope that Jude will take me back." I told them

"Oh yeah, Portia and Kwest were in on this too. So is Darius, he knows about the solo thing he told us to come to you."

"Nice one both of you."

"No problem, mi amigos," Spied said. Before, he and Jamie left.

The next day at lunch, they both came to me and told me that the director agreed. The shoot was scheduled for seven o'clock tonight and Vitoria, Sadie, and Don were going out with Mr. Harrison for Sadie's birthday. Everything was going great, but knowing my luck something bad was going to happen.

Around four o'clock I went back into the studio to make sure everything was perfect for tonight. I found Jude in the sound booth recording.

_I want it back, I want it back now_

_So tell me what to do_

_With all your stuff all your lies_

_Everything that you did_

_So tell me what's going to happen now_

_You took my heart_

_You took my soul_

_You took everything I own_

_Everything I know_

_You took me heart and ripped it apart_

_You just threw it in the dark_

_This is it now we're done_

_Nothing more nothing less_

_I'm going to do unto you_

_What you did unto me_

_I'm going to make the day we met_

_A day that you will regret_

_You took my heart_

_You took my soul_

_You took everything I own_

_Everything I know_

_You took me heart and ripped it apart_

_You just threw it in the dark_

_No more go one back_

_You hurt me for the very last time_

_Now you got what you wanted_

_I am moving on_

_Now everything's dust_

When she stopped recording she looked at me and walked out. I walked out of the studio and around the corner but, something made me stop and turn around. She was at the sound board and editing. She was producing herself now. She really didn't need me. That hurt, but I was still going to give tonight a shot.

About ten minutes later, I left the studio. I was actually nervous about tonight, I guess because I really loved her. I don't know everything was so messed up now. I knew I was making a deal with the devil but, I stuck with it. I now had a deep seething hatred for Jude's father.

I went to meet Jamie, Spiederman, Kwest, Portia, and Darius for dinner. When I got there something was up but, I didn't know what.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"T, I got some news for you. Your single debuted at number 1 on the every single song chart in the world, only one other song has done that before and you produced it." Darius said.

"What song was it?"

"Jude's '_White Lines'_,"

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Tom, come one sit down and let's eat before we have to get to the video shoot." Spiederman said.

I sat down and we all ordered. It was nice getting out again; I hadn't been out much since everything went on. Georgia and EJ were out doing some promotional stuff for my album, I told them not to but, they wouldn't take no for an answer. Especially EJ, she loved to do this stuff, and I wasn't going to stop her.

When we were done, I went to the beach to shoot some candid shots of me walking. Then we moved into Jude's house where the actual singing was going to take place. They had a camera in Jude's room where it was going to capture the essence of her reacting to my song. It was going to and up being a two part on the screen at the end she was supposed to kiss me, and she had free reign to do what ever she wanted.

"ACTION" they yelled and slapped the slate down.

It started off with me walking towards Jude's house. Then I started singing.

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you  
Baby I was wrong  
Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby here I am_

She looked out her window and she was as shocked as the first time that I kissed her six months ago.

_Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

Jude got mad, and she closed her window. I walked up to her door and I knocked on it. She peeked out her window again and I started singing.

_Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

_If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You will see a different man_

I dropped on my knees and I put my hand over my heart. I looked up at her and she had tars in her eyes, and I knew she was debating on forgiving me.

_But baby here I am  
Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)  
I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you_

_Banging on your front door (darling)  
My pride spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah  
Now I'm crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you_

I walked back to her front door and she came out there. I was standing right in front of her face to face. She just looked at me and she jumped into my arms. She kissed me with everything that she had and I made my decision that I was going to prove myself to her once and for all.

"I love you" she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," and with that the rain began to fall and I heard the director yell cut, and slap the slate.

Jude and I kept kissing. I was holding her with her legs wrapped around my waist and I knew form that moment on that I would love her until the day that I died, and I would not let anything big, or small get in the way of that.


	12. From This Moment On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the poetry and the songs used in it. If I didn't write the song or the poetry then I will credit the original artists and/or writers.**

**Chapter 12: From This Moment On**

It's been almost a year since my solo album released. Jude released her third c.d. and it debuted at number one. My solo album went triple platinum in a month. Jude's c.d. went double platinum in three months. Me and Jude were perfect, nothing was ever going to get in the way of us again.

Jude forgave her father for destroying what we had, and I mostly forgave him. I was about to ask Jude to marry me. Her eighteenth birthday was coming up and I was going to do it at the party. Jude and I were recording another duet together, this time we both wrote it.

Kwest was the co-producer on Jude's third album and Spiederman was now his artist. Spied had Wally and Kyle on back-up since he didn't truly want the band to break-up. Everything was good now. Portia and Kwest broke-up about a week after me and Jude got back together, and he and Sadie have been going out for about six months now.

Jude and I have been together now a year and a half, and I was ready to be together with Jude. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her, and I was ready to love her forever. Those six months without Jude were pure torture and hell. I don't ever want anything like that to happen again.

Me and Jude were in Studio A recording our new duet single. It was a beautiful song, and Shay was sitting in with us. Mainly because he was producing now and he was auditing me and Jude because we were some of the best in the business. Chaz was dating some new girl, I haven't met her yet but, I have heard a lot about her.

"_(I just swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better or worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)" _I spoke that into the mic.

**Jude-**_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

**Me-**_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

**Both-**_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

**Me-**_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

**Jude-**_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

When the song was finished I looked into Jude's eyes and she looked back in mine. Jude's eighteenth party was in two days, and I was getting ready to ask her to marry me. I still had to go to the ring store and get Jude's ring, it finally came in.

I went and got in my car and drove to the Jewelry store. When I got there it was almost time for the store to close. I walked in the store, and I saw the ring in the back of the store.

"Mr. Quincy, your order had arrived." The man showed me to the back of the room.

He pulled the ring out of the special display case and I looked at it. It was gorgeous. I had it especially made for Jude. The ring was a tear cut diamond in the middle that was four carats, and then it had two smaller tear cut sideways. The entire ring was in all eight carats. Jude was going to love it, and I couldn't wait for the party.

When I got into my driveway I noticed Jude's car was there. I gave Jude a key to my place right after we got back together, and she redecorated the two guest rooms and the studio and my office. Jude had basically moved in with me. But, it wasn't official yet because of her age. After she turns eighteen she plans on moving in permanently.

"Jude, where are you?" I called out to her.

"Kitchen" she yelled back.

I walked into the kitchen and Jude had made filet minion, grilled asparagus, and garlic mashed potatoes. The table was set with candle, and roses. She brought the food out and we started eating. Jude looked amazing and I didn't want to wait for two days but, I decided to.

"This is amazing." I told her, she smiled and continued to eat.

"Jude, what's wrong?" I asked her. She wasn't making eye contact with me.

"I have to tell you something, and I don't know if you'll like it."

"I promise I won't get mad at you. You can tell me."

"I think I might be pregnant. I'm late and I'm not sure. I wasn't going to tell you until I was one hundred percent positive either way. But I didn't want to wait and I didn't want to tell you on my birthday which is when I'm supposed to find out for sure." She said.

"Jude, I am behind you. I might be a little shocked but, that's because I didn't expect this to happen so soon. I love you. Nothing could ever change that, I want to have babies with you, lots and lots of them." I smiled. I got up and walked across the table to where she was and I kissed her.

"I didn't think you would understand."

"I love you, and only you. I want you and only you. If you're pregnant that's great and if you aren't then there is always another time. I love you and I decided a long time ago that you were my soul mate, and that's never going to change." She smiled. She knew that I was okay. I was sure I had a shocked look on my face, mainly because it was unexpected.

I cleared that table and we both went into the living room. I sat down on the couch and Jude laid her head against my chest.

"I love you, you know that right?" I told her.

"I love you too, nothing will ever change that." She said and I reached my head down and kissed the top of her forehead.

We fell asleep in each others arms, just when the thunder and lightening started to pick up. I woke up later that night and I looked at Jude. She was so amazing; I don't know how anyone with such beauty, such power, such grace, and such dependability loved me and depended on me.

I closed my eyes and I drifted off in a dreamless sleep and I could feel Jude's heartbeat below me.


	13. Eighteenth Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I only own the writing and the poetry used. If I didn't write the poetry or songs then I will give credit to the original artists and/or writers.**

**Chapter 13: Eighteenth Birthday**

The next day after me and Jude had dinner went surprisingly fast. It was now the day of her party and I was completely nervous. I wanted tonight to get here fast than anything, and I also wanted to know what was going on with Jude, and the pregnancy issue.

Jude has been a little preoccupied but, who wouldn't be. The press has been allover us lately. They were all over us after my video shoot. I didn't really care. I knew I was breaking all the rules but, that didn't matter to me anymore.

Now, Jude was eighteen. We could be together in public and go out for real true dates. She could live with me and now we could get married. Everything was falling into place for us now, everything was perfect. Nothing could get in the way of tonight at all.

The party was four hours away and I getting more nervous by the minute. I wanted to surprise Jude perfectly. Her party was a Dirty Thirties theme and I had already seen Jude's dress, it was gorgeous. Sadie's was beautiful as well. I had a suit waiting on me.

I was in the fitting area getting fitted for my suit when I saw Jude dancing around in the heels she was wearing tonight. I was easy today, normally when Portia had to fit me for something I was fidgety and uncooperative but, I saw Jude and I was mesmerized. She had her dress on and she was beautiful. I quickly looked away because I didn't want her to see me ogling her.

"Damn Quincy, you got it bad." Portia said.

"Oh shut up Portia. She just looks amazing." I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Your right she does."

"I need you opinion on something serious."

"What is it?"

"This." I pulled the black velvet box out of my pocket and opened it. I showed her the ring, and she gasped.

"Who is this for?" She managed to ask while looking over at Jude.

"I think you know. Do you think she will like it?"

"She'll love it Quincy. How are you going to ask?"

"I'm introducing her and then I will ask her in front of everyone."

"Now, I have to go and get my camera fixed. Oh yeah, I also have to make sure that lots and lots of press is there, now I got to go and call EJ, and get her on this."

"Don't tell her because she and Georgia are just getting back from New York, and I don't want a lot of press there, mainly because I don't want this publicized until absolutely necessary."

"Alright, I won't. But I am taking pictures of you both, candid and non-candid, deal?"

"Fine it's a deal." I said and she went back to fixing the suit. Once she was done, I went and changed back into my normal clothes. Before I want to the hotel I went to the florist and got Jude a bouquet of two dozen red roses.

When I got to the hotel where the party was being held, I got extremely nervous. I hadn't talked to Jude, in about six hours and it was driving me crazy. I haven't gone this long without talking to Jude since we got back together unless we were sleeping.

The music was playing and I went to the stage to announce Jude's arrival.

"Everyone, may I have you attention please?" everyone looked at me. "May, I present the birthday girl, Ms. Jude Harrison." Everyone turned to look at Jude and they applauded. Jude's hair was done in ringlet curls and pinned back in a very elegant thirties way. She was wearing a gorgeous black strapless dress that hugged her in all the right places.

She walked up to me and I began to speak.

"As most of you know, Jude and I have been together for a year and a half now, and I love her with all my heart." I stopped a minute to catch my breath. Then I was speaking to Jude directly. "Jude, you are such an amazing woman, an amazing artist and so much more. I love you more than words can say. You're the reason that I believe in myself and the reason that I am the man that I want to be." I stopped to get on my knee, and pull out the ring. "Jude Harrison, will you marry me?" I opened the box and she was stunned.

"Yes, Tommy Quincy I will." I got up and placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. The ring looked gorgeous on her. It was perfect in every single way, just like her. We separated and everyone was looking at us.

Darius walked over and hugged Jude and congratulated me. Everyone else did the same. I pulled Jude away and we started dancing.

"So, I guess this was my birthday present, huh Quincy?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I toyed around with her before I kissed her.

"Did you find anything out?" I asked her when we parted.

"Yes, I took the test, I am pregnant. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow morning to be positive."

"I want to go with you." I told her before I kissed her again.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Of course I'm sure. I want to know. I want no one else but you." I re-assured her.

"I didn't think that you would be so understanding about this."

"I can handle things quite well when I want to Harrison, and there's still a lot you don't know about me." I sarcastically said.

"I know, you're just going to have to show me one day won't you Quincy?" She said.

We were both wrapped in each other's embrace that we got carried away. We were the only one's dancing on the dance floor while everyone watched us. Luckily we were talking in barely a whisper and no one knew what we were talking about.

"So, since the birthday girl didn't want a song played. Let's just bring out the cake." Darius said. So they bakers wheeled out Jude's cake.

Jude blew out the eighteen candles on the top and she went over to her mom and her sister. She noticed her dad was standing in the back but, she didn't say anything at all to him. She was too busy talking with her mother and showing her and Sadie the ring.

The night went by extremely slow. I kind of wanted it to end already because I wanted to have some alone time with Jude. I was happy about her being pregnant and I knew she was going to be and amazing mother. I wasn't so sure of how good of a father that I could be but, I was going to try my best.

I watched Jude dance with Darius, Kwest, Sadie and Shay. Shay still had feeling for Jude but, I knew that he wouldn't do anything about them. Last year when he publicly dumped her, he literally thought that I was going to punch him. But, I wasn't. I didn't feel threatened by Shat mainly because I knew what me and Jude had was strong and nothing could break it


	14. My Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the poetry and the songs used. If I didn't write it then I will credit the original artists and/or writers.**

**Song used: My Wish by: Rascal Flatts**

**Chapter 14: My Wish**

It had been three months since we found out Jude was pregnant. We hadn't told anyone because we didn't know how they would react. Christmas was coming up and so was our wedding. The wedding was on Christmas day. The sunset was supposed to be amazing and, it was supposed to lightly snow.

The guest list was exclusive on out closest friends and family. Kwest was the best man and Sadie was the maid of honor. Kwest also had a surprise and a ring waiting for Sadie on the day of the wedding.

Christmas was two weeks away, and I still hadn't gotten Jude's gift. I already had her wedding band that matched the engagement ring that I specially made for her. I still didn't know what to get her. What do you get the world's greatest rock star?

I was deep in my thoughts when I felt someone's hand over my eyes. I knew it was Jude because I could smell her sweet and heavenly scent.

"Jude, what's going on?" I asked smiling.

"Just keep your eyes closed Quincy." I felt her out a piece of paper in my hands. I didn't know what it was but, it felt like a picture.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." She said. I opened my eyes, and it was a picture if the ultrasound.

"Oh my god, Jude"

"I went this morning; I didn't want to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. I was going to wait until the wedding but, I couldn't" She said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked curious.

"It's a girl. I still can't think of any names yet."

"Hmm. I don't know, we'll think of something surely." I pulled her around from behind me and sat her on my desk. I pulled her to me and kissed her. I didn't want to let her go but, I knew that we had to get back to work.

"Okay, okay. We have to work sometime." I said not wanting to pull away from her. But, she didn't let me. She held her arms around my neck and my arms were around her waist.

"Hey, not in the work place," Darius said. I put the picture of the ultrasound in my desk drawer and hoped that Darius didn't see it.

"Sorry, D. She is my fiancée you know." I said

"I know but, you two have to work sometime. Since the wedding is in two weeks, and you only have five days left here. Plus, you both have two weeks off after the wedding." He said.

"Alright, were going."

Jude hopped off the desk and I got out of the chair. Jude was in front of me and my arms were around her waist, and my hand directly on her stomach. I was looking forward to having a kid, and I wanted Jude to be the only one that I ever had children with.

We waked into Studio A, and Sadie and Kwest were making out.

"Jeez, not in the work place," Me and Jude said in unison.

"Alright, I'll let you three get to work." Sadie said and she put her hand on Jude's stomach. Sadie knew because Jude couldn't hold it inside. I knew better than to ask her not to tell Sadie because she was her sister. Kwest knew too, and that's because I told him.

"Tommy, why don't you record today?" She asked me.

"Why is it me? You're the one with an album coming out soon."

"Because," She batted her eyes at me and I knew that I wasn't going to win this one. "Please Tommy, please?" She gave me the puppy dog face and I gave in.

"Alright, you win. Put in _'My Wish'_." I told her.

I walked into the recording booth and out the headphones on and starting singing.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big

When I was done, Jude was amazed. She knew the title of the song but, she had never heard the lyrics. I had written it for our child. I figured that it would fit. Jude loved it I could tell. I walked out of the booth and Jude kissed me.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it was beautiful." I hugged her.

"T, that was amazing." Kwest and Darius said. I didn't even know that Darius was standing there.

"D, I didn't even know you were standing there." I told him.

"That was the idea." He said.

"What did you think?"

"Nice, Jude I thought you were recording today?"

"I decided not to." She pleasantly said.

About two hours later me and Jude left G-Major and went to get some Chinese take-out. We went back to the house and ate. I could tell that Jude was tired and I was too.

"Jude, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just really sleepy." She looked at me and yawned. "I loved the song Tommy" she said and I went and put my arms around her while she was doing the dishes.

"I was going to perform it at the wedding after we told everyone but, I decided to go ahead and do it today since you didn't want to record."

"Thank you. I didn't want to record but, I knew that was the only song you could record."

"You're evil Jude Harrison."

"You've done it to me before, remember? When I wrote _'How Strong Do You Think I Am'_ just after we got back together and you tricked me into recording." She said.

"Alright, you have the revenge you wanted. But, that song was really great." After finishing the dishes, we went and got ready for bed. When Jude took off her shirt, I could see the scars that were left from Jason, and I could see the one's that were on her face and her arms as well.

I went over to Jude and pulled her towards me. I bent down and kissed her stomach and then I kissed her forehead and her cheeks, and then her neck. Then I moved onto her arms and then up to her neck. I felt Jude twitch a little bit because she was ticklish on her neck.

"Tommy, stop it." She said laughing. "Please, you're tickling me." I moved my hands and tickled her on her sides. "Tommy" I stopped and she put her shirt over her head. We both laid down on the bed and Jude was lying on my chest. She was asleep as soon as we hit the pillows and I soon followed.


	15. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Sat, I do however own the poetry and the songs used. If I didn't write the poetry or the songs I will give credit to the original artists and/or writers.**

**Chapter 15: The Wedding**

So today is it, the wedding. I am so nervous, I can't stop shaking. I haven't seen Jude in almost twenty four hours, and that's a new record. She didn't sleep at the house last night because she and Sadie wanted to get ready together so she stayed with Sadie and Kwest.

Plus, she knew I was tempted to peek at her wedding dress. Which, I will admit I have tried to do, twice. I can't help it, I'm nervous. I mean, no one had ever pictured me settling down before and now, I am. I was called the playboy of BoyzAttack.

At least that's what the papers are always saying, even until today. The wedding was almost kept secret until the press spotted Jude leaving the bridal store with her dress and it was on the front page of every paper. They even found out the location and everything. I guess because the followed Jude and Sadie on their last minute plans.

My life was all to public, and I had the feeling that the press was going to find a way into the wedding and find out everything. I don't want Jude's career or reputation publicized like mine was. I knew all to well what that was like, and I knew it was going to get worse the minute she started showing.

The wedding was two hours, forty-five minutes, and ten seconds away. I was up in my dressing room rehearsing my vows when Kwest came in.

"Hey man. How are you doing?" He asked

"Nervous as hell, I can't even remember my vows." I said. My hands were shaking.

"You'll calm down, might I remind you that you acted like this before you're first show with BoyzAttack and at the audition and you nailed it." He said. He was right, I always got nervous, and I always did great.

"You seen Jude yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and I'm not saying a single word."

"Damn it, I thought you were on my side."

"Hey, in my family its bad luck for the groom to even hear how gorgeous the bride looks before the wedding." He said.

"All right, I give up. Do you have the ring?"

"Yeah, right here." He pulled the ring box out of the right jacket pocket of his tux.

"Good. I want this to go perfect."

"No kidding, only one question, how are you going to tell everyone that you and Jude are pregnant, and since there is going to be alcohol here."

"Jude told the waiter's to hand her a glass of sparkling apple cider when they hand the champagne and she won't drink because she's no legal yet."

"That is true."

"Neither of us has figured out how we are going to tell. We may just wait until after the honeymoon and tell them on New Years, I'm not sure and neither is she."

"Is it alright if I come in?" I knew it was Mr. Harrison by the sound of his voice.

"Sure." I said. The only reason he was here was to give Jude away, and other than that neither of us wanted him here.

"I'm sorry for what happened between you and Jude. I never should have interfered like that."

"You're right, you shouldn't have." I told him. Kwest waved bye and stepped out of the room.

"Look, I never should have asked you to leave Jude, and I can't believe you did. I'm truly sorry, and I am glad you're the one Jude's walking towards down the aisle today." He said.

"Thank you." I shook his hand and he left.

After about thirty minutes Kwest came back in and it was about time to start. There was twenty minutes left until the wedding stared and my hands we calmed a little. I have wanted this for so long, and now the time has come.

Me and Kwest walked onto the altar of the church followed by Jamie, Spiederman, and Mason. After a few minutes Kat, Patsy, and Sadie came down the aisle. They were wearing silky floor length gown that were halter tops.

The processional started and I saw Jude behind the doors. She was a vision in white. He dress was perfect, it was a halter with antique lace on it, and it had a lot of beads on it. The bottom was really thick, Jude looked like Cinderella walking down the aisle. Her bouquet was red and white roses.

Jude stopped at the foot of the altar and the turned to face her father. He lifted the vale up and kissed her on the cheek and then lifted it back down. I walked down the steps and shook Stuarts hand and then Jude and I walked hand in hand up the Altar.

The priest opened the bible to the appropriate spot and began to speak.

"Love is always patient and kind, it is never jealous or conceited it is never rude or selfish it does not take offense, and it is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth, it is ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes." The preacher looked at me and Jude and then out into the crowd and began to speak again. "Jude and Tommy have chosen to write their own vows, to declare their love for one another. Tommy, will you please recite your vows to Jude."

I waited a second before I stared speaking to collect my thoughts. "Jude, I love you more than words can say. I would do anything and everything for you. I would give my life if it meant that you could keep yours. You make me believe that I can be a better person than I am. You make me want to be a better man. This is my solemn vow to love you for the rest of my life, and yours."

"Jude, will you please recite your vows to Tommy."

She waited a second. "Tommy, I love you more than life itself. I can't explain it. I would give my life for yours. You have helped me when I needed it most. Given me advice when I asked for it, and even when I didn't. I depend on you to help me through everything. I depend on your love and you kindness. I am a better person and artist when I am around you. You have always inspired me to go with my heart, and to write what I feel. This is my solemn vow to love for the rest of my life and yours." She said, and I felt a tear in my eye, and I saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Tommy will you place the ring on Jude's finger." He said, and Kwest handed me the ring and I slid it on Jude's hand above the engagement ring. "Jude, will you please place the ring on Tommy's hand." Jude turned to Sadie and she handed her the ring. Jude slid it in my finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said that and I lifted the vale over Jude's head and I kissed her.

After we pulled apart the preacher gave a final remark. "May, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Tommy Quincy." Jude and I turned to the crowd and she got her flowers back from Sadie, and we both, hand in hand walked down the aisle.


	16. The Reception

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used in the story. If I didn't write the songs or the poetry then I will gladly give credit to the original artists and/or writers.**

**The Reception**

Jude and I had been married now for exactly twenty minutes. It felt so right knowing that I was with my soul mate, now Jude and I could be happy with no interruptions. This day was going perfect.

The reception was outside facing the sunset and it was gorgeous. The snow was lightly falling and it was going to stay that way. Jude was amazing in her dress, and that hardly described it.

Jude came over to me and grabbed a hold of my hand. I picked it up, and kissed the top of her palm lightly. People came over to us and congratulated us, and then there were some people who stood in the back sulking, mainly one person, and it was Shay.

I didn't like him, and I had my reasons to. The first reason why is because he still loves Jude. He dumped her on national television, and he claims to love her. The only reason he was here was because of Darius. Shay was his nephew and I didn't want to be rude to him.

Chaz was here with his new girlfriend, Alexis. She was a model, and an actress, and definitely Chazs' type. She was bony, blond, and beautiful. They were happy so it wasn't all that bad. Mason, had a date his name was Rick, and they were happy. I was glad that Mason was sticking around for a while; he and Jude were close friends.

The first song started to play and it was a song that I had written for Jude. It was called _'Your Guardian Angel'_. She didn't know that it was the song I chose for the first dance.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
_

Jude looked at me when the first verse ended. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her forehead. She had a slight tear in her eye because she knew who the song was about, and why I wrote it.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

I looked back at Jude and I tightened my grip on her waist. My hands were firmly clasped around her and I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to hold onto her for all eternity and keep her safe from everything and everyone that would hurt her.

_  
It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
_

"I love you, girl" I whispered into her ear. I kissed her forehead slightly, and she kissed my cheek. We were revolving around the dance floor for what seemed like forever. Jude was smiling and I was smiling, I never wanted this moment to end.

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

"I love you too, Mr. Quincy." She said. Right before she kissed my neck and buried her head into my chest, she inhaled my cologne and I smelled her sweet scent. I was happy for what seemed would last for an eternity.

_  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

When the song was over, Jude and I both moved off of the dance floor, and we went to watch the sunset. We were on the edge of the cliffs, and Jude and I were holding each other. I knew that this was going to work, even if we had to prove it to everyone, mainly the press.

"Tom?" She asked me, with a scared tone in her voice.

"What is it?"

"I want to wait to tell everyone about the baby."

"Alright, we can do what ever you want to do." I told her.

"I thought you would be mad."

"Jude, I have told you since the beginning that I would follow your lead in this. Everything and every decision is up to you."

"You mean that?"

"Yes. You have out daughter growing inside of you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable in any shape way or form. If you want to wait then we'll wait." She kissed me and I deepened the kiss. We pulled apart and headed back up to the party.

"Your waiting aren't you?" Sadie asked the minute we walked back inside.

"Yeah, we just don't want to ruin the mood." Jude said.

It was time for Kwest to give his best man speech. He walked up to the microphone and he started speaking.

"As most of you know, Tommy and I grew up together. He has always been like a brother to me. He has always been there for me, and I have always been there for him. When Tommy and Jude met, it was like Tom was a totally different person on the outside and the inside. He always wanted to do better, and he was always thinking about her. I have also known Jude now for about four years and she is an amazing woman, and artist. She has always seen the best in Tommy, and he has always seen the best in her. They inspire each other in ways not many people can. Jude and Tommy have a true love, and a burning flame that will last for an eternity. I just want to say congratulations to the happy couple, and may you both live happily ever after." Kwest finished speaking, and he walked over to Sadie and continued. "I also have a question to ask a very important someone in my life," Kwest said. He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box. "Sadie Harrison, will you marry me?" He asked and he got up to see the shocked look on her face better.

"Yes, I will." She kissed him and he slid the ring on her finger. She hugged him and she kissed him.

I thought it was great the way that everything was falling into place and I wanted it to stay that way. After a few hours the party died down, and Jude and I finally left. We went home and packed and then we went and got on our flight to Italy, where I had a very special surprise awaiting her.


	17. The Plane Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. The only things I own in this are the songs and the poetry. I will credit the original artists or writers if I didn't write it.**

**Chapter 16: The Plane Ride**

"Tommy, where exactly are we going?" She asked me when we got into the car.

"The airport."

"I know that but, why are we getting on a plane?"

"I have a surprise for you. It's a good surprise." I reached over and grabbed her hand. We pulled up to the airport, and Jude gasped when she saw the private jet.

"Tommy, do you own this?"

"Nah, it's Darius', he's just letting us use it." I told her.

"Oh." She said. I parked the car and I went and got our bags. Then I went to Jude's side of the car and opened the door. I out my hands around her eyes, and I led her to the plane.

"Tommy, come on. You know me and surprises, they never go good."

"This one will." I let her eyes go as we walked up the stairs and into the plane. She was in awe that Darius would ever let us use his plane.

She went and sat down, and she was asleep instantly. I sat down across from her and I watched her. She was gorgeous, and amazing. Jude was a very unique person, no one or nothing could change her, I knew it because I tried to change her music, and she bit my head off.

I fell asleep soon after she did. I was tired and actually glad the wedding and reception were over, mainly because Jude and I were going to get some alone time, and there was off time from G-major involved. I loved working at G-Major, but I needed a break.

When I woke up I noticed Jude was still asleep and I walked over to her and pulled a blanket farther over her, and I bent down and kissed her head. Her eyes flung open.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was about to wake up. I actually slept. See I have been in this funk, where I can't sleep without you in the same bed at me. I guess I got out of it no that we're married huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. I guess it's because me and you were in the same room. Girl, your nuts you know that.'

"Yeah, I know Quincy but, I love you, I don't ever want to be apart from you again." She said. I was still bent down, and I kissed her. I deepened the kiss and soon I was on top of her. I brushed her hair out of her face, and then I rolled to where my back was facing the back of the couch and I had my arms around Jude, and we slept.

"Quincy, I'm hungry." She said, hitting me in the arm.

"Alright, well you have to move so I can find you food." I told her, lightly pushing her off me. I finally got her to budge, and I walked over to the kitchenette that was in the plane, and sure enough Darius had a full stocked fridge.

"What do you want?" I asked her. I didn't hear and answer from her. I turned around and Jude was batting her eyes at me and was looking all innocent.

"Jude, what did you do?"

"Why do you always assume that I have done something wrong?"

"Because, you always try to suck up to me when you look like that."

"I am just happy that's all Quincy, I swear."

"Alright, but don't try anything Harrison."

"Okay." She said. I knew she was about to try something because she always does. I felt a sharp sting of coldness and water run down my back.

"JUDE" She was laughing hysterically and I didn't think it was funny one bit.

"What, you shoulda seen your face."

"I'm soaked, thanks a lot Harrison."

"So, your hair looks sexy." She said and brushed my hair back. I grabbed her hand, and I held onto it.

"Mr. Quincy?" I heard the pilot yell.

"Yes."

"We are about to land. Take you seats and out on your seatbelt please." He said. I let go of Jude's hand and we went and sat down and buckled ourselves in. Then within the next ten minutes we were in Italy.

We landed just as the sun was setting over the Swiss Alps, and it was gorgeous. Jude had no idea where we were and she wasn't going to know until we got there. I walked with her to the car that was waiting on us.

I was a black stretch limousine, and Jude knew I was up to something. My hair was still soaking wet, and my shirt was as well. Jude just looked at me and I motioned for her to get inside, when the door was opened for her she found a bouquet of white roses with a single red one in the middle and other red ones spotted around them.

"Tommy, where are we?"

"Girl, you'll see."

"Okay."

We both got inside the limo and the driver started driving. Jude tried to look out the window, but they were too tinted. I wanted this to be a great surprise, not one that she accidentally stumbles upon.

When the car stopped the driver came and opened the door. I put my hands over her eyes and she tried to throw them off but, it didn't work. I held her eyes shut, and I wouldn't move my hands.

We walked up to some steps and I picked her up bridal style and made her shut her eyes, and I carried her up. When I got to the glass door, I rang the doorbell. A woman came to the door, and I let Jude's eyes go. She looked at the building and she was amazed at what she saw.


	18. Italian Heritage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and poetry posted in the writing. If I didn't write it, then I will credit the original artists or writers.**

**Chapter 18: Italian Heritage**

"Tommy, where are we?" She asked me when I let her eyes go and we were inside the house.

"Hold on Harrison, you'll see." I said. I'm still calling her Harrison only because I'm used to it.

"This house is amazing Tom. Whose is it?"

"You'll get the answers that you want when the time comes. We are here until the day before New Years Eve, and then we will be home on New Years Day. Right now that's all you need to know." I said. I kissed her forehead, and then I hugged her. After I let he go, I led her out onto a balcony where my mother was sitting.

"Thomas" She said, she got up and walked over to me and kissed both of my cheeks and I did the same.

"Come siete(how are you)?" She asked me. Jude had a puzzled look on her face.

"Sono grande. Il mom, questo è la mia moglie Jude Harrison(I'm great. Mom, this is my wife, Jude Harrison)" I said to her. Jude jerked her head in my direction when I said her name and I nodded at her that it was good.

"Thomas, perchè non sono stato invitato alle nozze?(Thomas, why wasn't I invited to the wedding?)"

"Non pallido voi ho dovuto viaggiare, mi ricordo degli ordini dei medici per non fare l'attività molto (I didn't want you to have to travel, remember doctors orders not to do a lot of activity.)" I told her. She seemed to settle down a little bit.

"Jude, this is my mother, Victoria Allen." I looked at Jude and she was stunned. "Il mom, questo è Jude. (Mom, this is Jude.)" I said, to her.

"Jude, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said in English, she spoke with an accent but, you could understand her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Allen."

"Jude, it's Victoria, you're my daughter in law now." My mother said as she hugged Jude.

"We also have something else to tell you and I didn't want to do it over the phone."

"Thomas, era è esso? (Thomas, what is it?)" She said in a concerned tone.

"Jude and I are expecting a child." I said to her. She looked at Jude, and she grabbed her in a fierce hug.

"I'm so happy for you both." She said, and she hugged us both yet again.

My mother went inside to take a nap and left Jude and I to ourselves.

"Why didn't you tell me we were coming to Italy?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Look, my mother is ill and I didn't want her to travel, and since we were taking the time off anyways, I decided to bring us here for our honeymoon, since you have never met _any_ of my family before." I said.

"Alright, I'm not going to beat you up because you're right. I have always stayed out of you're hair about you're family but, since we are here tell me what is going on?" She said. I led her out into the meadow, and we were walking.

"I left here when I was sixteen because of my father. He was an alcoholic, and he was getting worse by the day. I was tired of dealing with everything so I left. I was born here and I came to Canada to get away from it all. Kwest was here with his family, his dad was a major business man, and he was here most of the time. Kwest and I both left here together and then we found BoyzAttack. Kwest went with me and I made the group. He was a technician and we have been friends ever since. I am mainly back here again because of my dad, I have two brothers and sisters, they are fifteen and sixteen, and I don't want them to live like I did and runaway. My father and I have never gotten along so I never kept in touch with him. He's is out of town on business until we leave, so I figured better time than any." I said. Jude kept up with me, and I knew that she was stunned. I never said so much to her about me before.

I knew everything about her, but she knew nothing about me. I guess I never found the time to explain it all to her. I knew I was going to have to face my dad but, I was going to wait for another time. I wasn't going to let him ruin everything for me.

"So how many languages do you speak?" She asked me.

"French, Italian, German, and Romanian, oh yeah and Spanish."

"Dude, you gotta be joking." She said with her eyes widened.

"Nope, I learned them all fluently by the time I was ten."

"You learned them in school?"

"No, I taught myself."

"What about Kwest?"

"He didn't like to learn. He liked the art, and mixing music."

"Gottcha." She leaned in and she kissed me. It was getting dark outside and we had to go upstairs and get settled in.

"Come on, Jude we have to." I got in between kisses.

"Fine,"

We walked back up the stairs, and up to the second master suite. We walked inside; it had been re-decorated since I had been here last.

"Tommy, this is gorgeous." She said.

"Come on, we need to put out stuff away, and get ready for dinner."

"We have to get dressed up for dinner?" She said with a questioned and lost look on her face.

"It's a black tie dinner because my father is the Italian Prime Minister, and my mother is hosting a black tie charity dinner. All of the proceeds are going to some charity for deprived families. It's formal, and it involves dancing." I said. Jude had the look on her face.

"You know that I can't dance."

"I can, plus you did fine at the wedding."

"Alright, and what may I ask you will I be wearing?" She said in a smart way.

"There's a dress hanging up for you in the closet." I said pointing to my left, and she walked over to the closet and opened the door. There was a strapless creamy peach colored gown, and the top looked like black antique lace on it. It had black shoes, the dress was floor length, and it had jewelry to match it.

I walked into the bathroom across the hall to change, and I was done. Guests were already there because the doorbell had rang at least eight times. I was waiting on Jude and she was taking forever in a day to get ready.

"Jude, come on."

"Go on. I'll meet you down there." She yelled back at me through the door.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs." I said to her and I walked down. I had a bad feeling about this but, I saw the very last person that I wanted to see when I walked down the stairs.


	19. The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and poetry posted in the writing. If I didn't write it, then I will credit the original artists or writers.**

**Chapter 19: The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You**

"Dad, ho pensato che foste dalla città? (Dad, I thought you were out of town?)" I asked him when he turned to look at me.

"Poichè potrei dirvi lo stesso per. (As I could say the same thing for you.)" He said to me. I didn't look him in they eyes mainly because I didn't want to speak to him. But, I had to I just didn't want to. He looked at me cautiously and then he noticed what everyone else noticed, the woman walking down the stairs.

I walked off and, I went to meet Jude. I met he at the bottom of the stairs and I took her hand and I kissed it. I looped her arm through mine, and we walked over to my parents together.

"Chi è la donna, Victoria? (Who is that woman, Victoria)" He was saying to my mother. I heard their conversation.

"Quella è la sua moglie, Jude Harrison. (His wife, Jude Harrison.)"

"MOGLIE. QUANDO HA OTTENUTO SPOSATO? (WIFE, WHEN DID HE GET MARRIED?)" He yelled. No one could really hear him over the band, but I did. They didn't know that we were behind them and I didn't want them to.

"Giorno di Natale. A Toronto. Michael( Christmas Day. In Toronto. Michael)" She said to him.

"Vi ha detto? (Did he tell you?)" He asked her.

"No. Lo ha denominato alcune settimane fa e detto me al stava venendo. Gli ho detto che circa l'evento e lui facesse portare un vestito e spedito qui. Gli ho detto foste andati in modo che venisse, lui avete detto che ha avuto alcune notizie grandi ed importanti da dirmi. (No. He called me a few weeks ago and told me he was coming. I told him about the event and He had a dress brought and shipped here. I told him you were gone so that he would come, he said he had some big and important news to tell me.)" She said back to him.

He turned around and saw us standing there. He and my mother both shut-up. They knew I heard the entire conversation, and I didn't care. I came here to fix things, not to get in another stupid fight that always ended up with me drunk and a hangover before I left.

"It's nice to meet you Jude." He said to her.

"It's nice to meet you to."

"Jude, let me formally introduce you to my father. This is Michael Allen." I said. She shook his and firmly and let it go.

"My wife tells me that you and Thomas are married."

"Yes, we are."

"Then I guess congratulations' are in order."

"Thank you."

"Do I know you from somewhere, your name sounds familiar?"

"You know her because she was the first Instant Star." I told him.

"You're the singer/songwriter that I have been hearing about?"

"Yes, I am" she said to him.

"So how did you two meet?" He asked us. I knew that was coming.

"Jude and I met at G-Major. After I left BoyzAttack, a friend asked me if I would work as a producer and I told her that I would. Jude is my artist, we met when she was sixteen." I told him.

"You two work together?"

"Yes, Tommy is also an amazing songwriter. I am producing him for his newest solo album." She said.

"How long did you two date before you were married?" He asked.

"We started dating right after I turned seventeen, and we got engaged when I turned eighteen." She said. I didn't want him to know but, he was going to find out sometime or another.

"Did you parents approve of the relationship?" H asked.

"Not at first but, they realized that we truly and genuinely cared for one another." She said.

"Well then, I guess all I have to say is 'Welcome to the family, Jude." He said and he hugged her, and he hugged me. He was being nice, and I knew that he was up to something but, I didn't know what just yet. I was going to stay on my best behavior and keep cool no matter what he did.

I led Jude to the dance floor after we finished talking with my parents. Jude looked gorgeous. Her hair was lightly curled and some of it was pulled back, with a diamond barrette, and she had on these chandelier diamond ear rings, and I diamond necklace that was a choker and had a heart dangling from it.

Jude put her arms around my neck, and we danced to the music. I held onto her tightly. The dance floor cleared as we danced. People were just staring, mainly because I was back, and with someone new. The paparazzi was there snapping pictures and so where professional photographers. I knew that something was up but, I didn't know what.

After dinner I saw someone who looked familiar to me, but I wasn't sure. Then I realized that it was Amy. My ex-girlfriend from when I was living here. I left and I didn't say goodbye to her. She had a little girl that looked about eleven years old. It dawned upon me that she wasn't here with anyone, and when she saw me she walked directly over to me and Jude.

"Tommy." Amy was blond with green eyes, and she looked really pretty. She hadn't changed a lot since I a last saw her. She was born in America, and never fluently learned Italian.

"Amy, how are you?" I asked her.

"Who is this?"

"My wife, Jude." I said to her.

"Tom, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I said to her. She was probably going to dog me out for leaving they way that I did.

"In private." She grabbed my arm and led me under the staircase.

"Alright, what is it?" I said yanking my arm back.

"This is Emma, she-" Amy trialed off. I knew what she was going to say, and I didn't want to her it.

"She what Amy?"

"She is your daughter. I found out right after you left, and your dad wouldn't tell me where you went, and then Brad and Rachel called me to tell me you were coming home with big news.

"You could have found me in Toronto."

"I know that but, I wanted to tell you in person, and I went to the final concert of BoyzAttack but, you were with that girl out there and now you're here. Who is that girl?"

"That girl out there is my wife, and she is three months pregnant." I told her.

"I know I messed up Tom, but I want to have her?"

"You want what?" I asked. I was about to yell but, I lowered my voice.

"Yeah, because I'm going into rehab and I can't keep her."

"I'll pick her up before I leave. You live in the same place."

"Yeah."

"How did you screw up?" I asked her.

"I got married, and he hit me and I couldn't leave him because neither of us believes in a divorce, and I just started drinking." She said.

"Alright, I have to go now." I left, and she walked back to what looked like her husband who was holding Emma's hand.

"Hey, where did you go off to?" Jude asked me.

"I'll explain it to you when we go upstairs." I said to her.

"Alright." She got on her tip toes and kissed me lightly on the lips before she went to get a drink.

"Tommy?" A voice asked form behind me. I turned around to see that it was Amy.

"Hey Amy what's up?"

"Aiden, this is Tommy, Emma's father. Tommy this is Aiden." I shook his hand, he was cold and distant I knew that he was bad news.

"So you finally come home?" He asked me.

"Only until the day before New Years Eve."

"Oh, is Jude Harrison you're wife?"

"Yeah." I told him. I turned my head to notice that Jude was heading upstairs. I told them by, and I soon followed.


	20. Telling Her the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the poetry and the songs used. If I did not write it then I will gladly give credit to the original artists and/or writers.**

**Chapter 20: Telling Her the Truth**

When I got up to the room, Jude was standing there in her dress waiting on an explanation of hat was going on. I knew she was going to be mad, and now I was regretting coming back here, I knew something bad was going to happen but, I had to tell her the truth even though I know that it will tear her heart apart.

"Tommy, don't lie to me." Was all she said, I walked over to her and I pulled her towards the bed.

"Jude, what I'm about to tell you, you can't get made at me. I didn't know so you can't hold it against me alright." I said to her.

"Alright, I won't but don't lie to me please."

"I'm going to tell you the truth."

She nodded her head, and I started to speak, I knew it was going to hurt but, I had to.

"Amy and I were dating right before I left. I left so fast that I didn't even tell her bye, I just left. Tonight I found out something that I myself didn't even like but, I had to accept it." I looked at Jude, and she had this weird look on her face. "That girl that you saw with Amy was Emma. She, she is-" I couldn't speak. I just sat there speechless; I couldn't even move my mouth.

"Tommy what is it? Tommy?" She said.

"Emma is my daughter. Jude before you say anything I just found out and I didn't know. Amy has been having problems, and she can't take care of Emma. She asked me to, and I accepted. Jude, I know that you mad at me, if I were you I'd be too. But, Amy doesn't want Emma to be with Aiden, Amy's husband." I said it. I saw tears forming in the corner of Jude's eyes.

"You have a daughter?"

"I know, and I'm sorry Jude. I regret coming here; it's been nothing but, a disaster."

"I don't regret coming here but, I don't understand why she didn't come after you when she found out. She cam to the final BoyzAttack concert and she saw me and you walking together and she folded, she decided that she couldn't do it."

"You remember that night?" She asked me shocked.

"Yeah, I always thought about it. But, I never got your name and I just called you _'girl'_ the entire night." I said.

"I remember we took a picture together. I have always had it. But, I never expected too see you again."

"I do to. I actually still have the picture." I pulled it out of my wallet, and showed it t her.

"I'm not mad, just surprised that this happened."

"Jude, this always happens with us, when things are good, things always take a turn for the worst." I said

"Yeah but, I like it because it makes our love stronger. At least to me it does." She said to me.

She took it well which actually surprised me. That's what I loved about Jude; she rarely ever gets made unless you really push her. Jude and I sat there in silence for a while. We just sat there, I held her hand and she held mine. I was ready to go home but, I kind of didn't because then we would have to face everyone about what happened when we were here.

"What are we going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know, girl. We'll figure it out." I said to her.

"Jude, I'm sorry this happened. I didn't want to bring you here and then this happen. I wanted this to be a good time, and a good experience. I wanted you to have fun, and get to know my family." I said to her.

"I know. I just hate this. I hate the fact that when things are good some form of drama comes along and rips us apart."

"I know, and I am truly sorry." I said to her. I leaned into kiss her and she kissed me back. I undid her dress and she slid my jacket off and she unbuttoned my shirt one button at a time. We lied down on the bed, and she took of my undershirt and my belt.

"Jude, not here." I said in between kissing her.

"I know but, I couldn't resist." She said, blushing a little bit.

"It's almost three in the morning. I didn't realize that it was so late."

"Neither did I. I'm actually kinda tired."

"Alright, Tom. You know we don't have anything to worry about right?"

"I'd like to think that but, everyone is going to have their own opinion and the press is going to have a field day with this story once they get wind of it." I told her. She knew I was right. The press were like vultures; any new story that was juicy, full of gossip, and ruined lives was a story for them.

"I know it. We have been in the tabloids in some, way, shape and/or form since we have been together. I'm used to it even though I know that they will blow it out of proportion." She said.

"Jude, you know they will make it sound like me and you are over right?"

"Yeah, I know. I can handle it. Once it comes out that I am pregnant, it will get worse."

"I know, and I am sorry for bringing you in this life. Every since, I met you, your life has been publicly humiliating."

"So, I don't care. I'm with the man that I love; nothing could ever or will ever change that." She said to me, and I laid my head back on a pillow and Jude laid her head on my chest. I closed my eyes and listened to her breath. Jude fell asleep as soon as she laid her head down. I fell asleep after a few minutes of thinking about what was going to happe when we got home.


	21. The Press Doesn't Know When To Quit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the poetry and the songs used. If I did not write it then I will gladly give credit to the original artists and/or writers.**

**Chapter 21: Can We?**

When I woke up the next morning it was because Cora and Brian woke us up knocking on the door. They didn't know that Jude was with me.

"Dude, mom and dad didn't tell us you had a chick in here." Brian said. My arm was around Jude, and I looked down. Her head was on my chest and I didn't want to wake her.

"Dude, where are your manners?" I asked him in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright, I'm, hold on we are both sorry for coming in here. Mom and dad didn't tell us, we can both swear it." Cora said to me.

"I believe you both. This Jude-" before I could finish speaking Cora and Brian both cut me off "Jude Harrison, as in the winner of Instant Star." They both said in unison.

"Yes, she is. The Jude Harrison, she is my wife."

"DUDE, SERIUOSLY?" They yelled

"Jesus Christ would both of you shut up?" I said.

"Sorry but, I love her music. She is so awesome." Cora said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Dude, I think she's freaking hot." Brian said.

"Tommy?" Jude said just waking up.

"Yeah?"

"Who the hell is yelling?"

"That would be Cora, and Brian. They came in here without permission and they didn't know."

Jude sat up and straightened her hair out a little bit. She just looked around the room. I knew she wasn't going to be very responsive yet because she hasn't had any caffeine yet. Jude looked as beautiful as ever, even though she had just woken up.

"Hi, nice to meet both of you." She said. Jude was a little embarrassed because I could tell she flushed a little.

"Mom, sent us up here originally to tell you that breakfast is thirty minutes, and to hurry up and to not be late." Brian said.

"Alright, tell her that we will be down there in a few minutes." I told them. They both turned around and they left.

"Of course I meet them when I am just in a t-shirt, and when I just wake-up." She said laughing at herself and the encounter that just took place.

"Oh please, you looked great and they were actually being modest."

"Hold on, why was screaming involved?" She asked me.

"Technically because they didn't know I had a girl in here with me and secondly because they couldn't tell who you were."

"They didn't know we were married or dating?"

"No, the main reason is because I didn't want my father showing up in Toronto on our big day and making everything worse, plus I didn't want to involve them. Yes, they are my family and I love them but, I didn't want to strain our relationship anymore than what it had already been through." I said to her.

"I guess your right that would never have gone over well." She said to me.

"Jude, we have to get up sometime soon."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can we wait to go back?"

"Go back where?"

"Home, we stay here until New Years and then we go back to Toronto but, we don't go out in public unless it's necessary. I don't like the press in on every little detail of my life, and I don't want any stress because you and I both know that it won't be good for me or Emma."

"We can do that, if you want. What are we going to tell everyone and what are we going to do about our jobs?"

"We can record from the portable studio and send them to Darius via e-mail."

"Alright, come on let's go downstairs and get this over with."

We walked downstairs and my parents and my siblings were sitting at the table. Jude and I walked over and sat down beside one another. My parents were in a conversation and Cora, and Brian hadn't even gotten down stairs yet.

When they finally got downstairs and breakfast was over Jude and I went out because she wanted to go shopping. When we finished and Jude had a carrying loads and loads of bags we hadn't even been spotted yet. But there was something on the front page of the paper that caught my attention. It was from last night when Amy dragged me off. The headline was _'Quincy back in Rome on honeymoon and already sneaking around with ex-girlfriend Amy Smith, who is married to actor Aiden Smith'_. Jude saw the paper and knew that it wasn't true.

"They don't know how to stay out do they?" She asked me.

"No, things are going to get far worse than this."

"Jude and I knew what was going to come and we knew that we could face it together. Jude and I had a love that could stand through anything. Nothing was going to tear us apart, nothing. I wasn't going to lose Jude over some silly little headline that wasn't even real. Things were perfect, and that's they was that they were going to stay.

**A/N: So I hope you liked the story. I might do a sequel to it but, I'm not sure. Read, review and tell me what you think. This was my first Fan Fiction but, it won't be my last. Check my page for new stories.**


End file.
